Changes in Paradise
by writingspaz97
Summary: Gabriella Montez and her mother travel to Los Angeles for a calm and peaceful summer vacation. Gabriella's plan was simple: have fun and hopefully make friends. What she doesn't expect is to meet someone like Troy Bolton.
1. Chapter 1

**Changes in Paradise**

_Chapter One_

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters. All the rights go to Disney.**

_Overwhelmed._

When my mom and I arrived in Los Angeles one June morning, I was overwhelmed with it all. Mom's company transfers her to everywhere and anywhere, but we've never been close to Los Angeles. This wasn't permanent by any means, and maybe that's why it was so strange coming into a new city knowing that I really did have a few months to be here. It was nice to know when we were going to leave for a change. Usually when my mom's company transferred her, I knew that I shouldn't get too attached because I would end up leaving sooner rather than later. But I never knew if I had days, weeks, or months. I just leave. There was no slowing down. It seemed that after my parents divorced; my mom has just engulfed herself into her work completely, leaving her no time for relaxation or even me, her only daughter.

Getting off the plane, I was immediately welcomed into the sudden heat. I wasn't used to this heat, considering the last place we lived at was Minnesota. But this was summer vacation. It was a time to wear shorts and tank tops, and have an excuse to run around in your bathing suits all day. It was a time for relaxation and family/friend fun. But for me, Gabriella Montez, you learn that there's more to it than meets the eye.

Mom had called for a rental car, and sure enough, it had been waiting for us outside of LAX Airport. The driver, Sebastian Lee, helped us put our suitcases into the trunk before opening the door for us and closing it once we were seated. He drove us to the Beach House Hotel where mom and I would be staying at for the next two and a half months. We mainly chose this resort because of the walking distance from the beach and from the great reviews saying that it was 'family-friendly.' I think mom wanted to reconnect or something on this vacation. I gave it a day with me before she starts checking her Blackberry every five seconds. I doubted she'd even notice my absence if I actually left. But mom was like that ever since the divorce: busy.

The drive there was relatively silent. I could tell mom was trying to resist the urge from reaching into her purse and taking out her precious Blackberry to check her email. She had promised me before we got onto the plane that this would be work-free. I rolled my eyes at the comment, but nevertheless, I smiled. I loved her, I really did, and I had gotten used to being alone. Who knows where my dad was now. Ever since mom gained custody for me, my dad was nowhere to be found... And that was fine by me.

"You're here, Ms. Montez," Sebastian announced as he parked the car in front of the resort. There was an extravagant fountain in the front, water shooting out and supplying a helpful mist for passersby. Since the hotel was near the beach, it was beach themed. A bellhop was waiting for us. He smiled at my mom and me, giving us each a shell necklace, and welcomed us to the Beach House Hotel and Resort. We entered, and as I look around, I saw paintings of beaches and sunsets everywhere. The chairs in the main lobby were white with blue cushioning. The tables had sand and seashells on them with a glass covering on top of it. The floor was white-tiled with the occasional trace of sand from the people walking around when coming back from the beach. Once passing the main lobby, you enter the dining area, where there was an enormous window overlooking the gorgeous beach. The bellhop was explaining that the dining area was the only place in the hotel where we got breakfast, but we got to choose where we wanted to go for lunch and dinner. He then gave us a few ground rules for the beach, and he led us to the front desk where we signed in and got two room keys; one for me, and one for my mother. The bellhop placed our suitcases onto a trolley, and he led us to the golden elevators. He took us to the tenth floor, and led us to our hotel room. He put our suitcases into our rooms, since he had to take the trolley back down to the lobby, and he smiled at us.

"Enjoy your stay."

I look around the hotel room. Yup, overwhelmed was exactly how I felt. I hadn't been on a normal vacation in, well, forever it seemed like. The last vacation I took was when we were still a family, and we went to Pennsylvania to visit my dad's relatives. I was nine back then; I'm sixteen now. Do the math.

I jumped onto the bed nearest the balcony doors.

"I want this bed," I proclaimed, feeling my body mold comfortably onto the bed. Closing my eyes, I sigh contently.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I nod. I opened my eyes, staring up at my smiling mother. "Well, come on, let's unpack. Maybe we can go check out the beach before it gets dark out." I smile enthusiastically, instantly sitting up and swinging my legs off the bed. My mom and I unpacked with the television being the only sound filling the hotel room.

Changing into my black and white checkered bikini, I began applying sunscreen onto my already-tanned skin as I waited for my mom to emerge from the bathroom. I was giddy with excitement about going to the beach. I've never really enjoyed the beach. I'd always feel rushed, like I was on a time limit. But now, I had all the time in the world to spend at the beach here. The last time I had been at a beach, I was thirteen. Back then, I loved it, even though I got sand in places that shouldn't be mentioned, and my parents were already experiencing marriage problems. But now, I didn't care. I just wanted to enjoy myself without worrying about anything else. Maybe even make friends. I knew I wouldn't be staying here long... But I had a good feeling about Los Angeles.

The wave caught me by surprise, and next thing I knew, I was flipping under water uncontrollably. Salt water came into my mouth and onto my lips, and sand got in my eyes. Once I was on shore, I rushed to where my mom was situated at, reading her magazine. I rubbed my eyes with the towel, and drank from the water bottle that I brought. I frowned as I took down my hair from its messy bun and saw my hair was covered in sand. I plopped myself down on my towel, placing my sunglasses over my eyes, and I just laid there for a little bit, enjoying what the sun had to offer.

Stupid, immature teenagers interrupted my tanning. I was good at first; drying off from the sun's rays, and feeling the nice burn on my skin. But then, next thing I knew, I felt something hard bounce right off my stomach. I sit up, taking my glasses off, and I saw what hit me. A volleyball. I look around and I see an African American male running toward me. He had an insane afro atop of his head, and he was wearing a white tank top with blue swim trunks. He flashed me a smile, and grabbed the volleyball.

"I'm so sorry about that. You'll have to excuse my friend over there," he points in the direction where a girl in a conservative one-piece bathing suit was staring at us. One hand was covering her mouth, and her eyes were wide, as if she couldn't believe the ball smacked me. "I'm trying to teach her how to serve, and well, she's not very good." He laughed heartily.

"I can tell," I snapped.

I didn't mean to be rude. It's just; I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the fact that the group of teenagers by the volleyball net represented the friends I once had. Or maybe it was that this guy was laughing when a ball hit me. The boy seemed taken aback for a minute before he grinned. He took his hand out, "I'm Chad."

I was slightly surprised that he didn't say anything about my snap at him. But nonetheless, I shook his hand, "Gabriella. I'm here for the summer." Chad grinned, "Well, Gabriella, I can already tell we'll become terrific friends. Say, how about you come join us for a game of volleyball? You can meet the rest of the gang."

This surprised me even more. Not only was he not angry or confused by my snap, but he was inviting me to actually go and hang out with him and his friends. I heard a throat clear, and I turned around, noticing my mother giving me a look that said _Go join them and make new friends. _So I stood up, grabbed my denim shorts, and followed Chad to the rest of the 'gang' as he put it.

The girl who had supposedly thrown the volleyball rushed over to me. She was African American, her hair a dark brown and fell right to her shoulders. "I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you. I just, well, I suck at sports, but Danforth here convinced me to try a swivel-" Chad chuckled as he interrupted to correct the rambling girl, "Serve, McKessie." The girl ignored Chad and kept talking, but I decided to block most of what she was saying. I smiled at her, and took my hand out, interrupting her before she lost her breath.

"I'm Gabriella."

The girl stopped her rambling, and smiled warmly. "I'm Taylor. I haven't seen you around here before…"

"This is my first summer here. Do you guys come here often?"

Taylor nods, with a big grin on her face. "Every summer. It's like a tradition of ours. Where are you from?"

Gabriella sighed, "Everywhere. I move a lot because of my mom's company. But recently, I lived in Minnesota."

Taylor nods, as if she completely understood me. "I see. Oh I'm so sorry. I'm just being rude today. Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Kelsi..." Taylor points to a girl who was sitting nearby on a pink striped towel. Kelsi wasn't in a bathing suit. Instead, she was in a tank top and shorts, with her hair down and a green hat on her head. She was holding Pride and Prejudice in here hands. She looked up from hearing her name called, and smiled shyly at me. "That's Jason and Zeke..." She pointed to two guys who were throwing around a football. "And that is Sharpay, otherwise known as the drama queen… Or Ice Princess. Whichever you prefer. Oh, and the boy next to her on the chair with the magazine is Ryan. They're twins."

She pointed to a girl with blond hair that was lying on a towel, a hat blocking her face. She wore a pink sequins bikini, and she was working on her tan, just like I was ten minutes ago. Then, my gaze traveled to her twin brother, Ryan, who was wearing a white fedora. He was sitting in a bright yellow chair, reading a magazine.

Gabriella looked around at everyone again and she smiled sheepishly at Chad and Taylor. "I'll probably not remember the names in an hour." Chad and Taylor laughed. "Don't worry. You're in our group now; you'll be forced to remember our names. You'll be tired of us by the end of summer, and that is a promise," Chad said with a goofy grin.

I smiled back, my first real one in quite some time. Friends come and go, and I knew that these friends I was making right now would end up being left behind like the rest of them. But, for some reason, looking at them, I knew it'd be okay. I would be sad, who wouldn't be? But I've grown stronger. I was sixteen, going onto seventeen in July, and I was ready for whatever life threw at me. Whether it is a new friend, whether it is an old friend or even another move...

I was ready, and I wasn't going to go down without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

I stayed at the beach with the gang, and sure enough, I forgot all of their names besides Chad and Taylor. But also, Chad was right. After a couple more hours, I knew all of their names. We talked for a little bit, I made a sand castle with Jason, I played volleyball with Taylor, Chad and Zeke, and I even talked to Ryan about dancing. I found out that he was going to be a senior in high school, so he was one year older than all of us, and he was planning on attending Julliard on a dance scholarship. I danced when I was younger, but ever since my mom's company moved us a lot, I couldn't keep dancing. I hadn't really talked to Sharpay. I tried too, but she, well, shut me off. She shut us all off basically. She was just sort of _there. _No one seemed bothered by it, though, so I figured it was totally normal. I didn't talk to Kelsi at all. I felt bad, but I didn't want to keep her from reading her book, which she seemed so immersed in.

Hours later with the sun officially down; we were sitting by a fire. Zeke had run to his hotel room, and grabbed graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate so we could make s'mores.

Taylor walked over and sat next to me, handing me a marshmallow and a stick. Placing it onto the stick, I leaned forward so the marshmallow was near the fire. Taylor did the same, and for a minute, I just watched everyone. After one day, I had made friends already. I learned a lot about them, too. Chad was a major basketball player. It was his life. According to Taylor, he carried around a basketball 24/7. She managed to convince him to leave it in the hotel room, because there was no way you could play basketball at the beach. I learned that Jason loved film. He wanted to be a director when he grew up. He was planning on making a few short films that summer, and he already asked us if we wanted to star in it. Sharpay had immediately agreed. It was pretty much the first time that night when I saw her most ecstatic. I found out from Zeke that was apparently an aspiring Broadway star. She acted, sang, and danced. A girl of many talents, and she was pretty. I would have to keep a watch out for her. Zeke was a chef. He loved coming up with new recipes, and apparently his chocolate chip cookies were to die for. As for Kelsi, she was a pianist. She wrote their school musical's that ended up a big hit. She wrote all the songs, the scripts, she was the _play-maker_, as Chad put it. And as for Taylor, she was most like me. The smart, innocent girl. She was in all AP classes, and apart of the Scholastic Decathlon team at their high school. Observing them, I also found out a few other interesting things. Zeke was totally head over heels for Sharpay. I saw him wander over to where she lay more than enough times to try and convince her to participate in whatever it was they were currently doing, in which she would decline. I spotted Jason shooting Kelsi lingering looks, and Ryan would shoot Jason a death glare. Even though Kelsi was quiet and shy and kept to herself, she was already a part of a triangle without having the slightest clue. And as for Chad and Taylor, something was seriously going on. I found out that they argued like cats and dogs, but five minutes later Chad would say something and Taylor would laugh. They were complete opposites, but it's like they were meant for each other.

After all, opposites attract.

Chad looked into the fire pit, and tried containing his laughter.

"Uh, Gabriella... Your marshmallow is burning."

My eyes widened as I completely forgot about my marshmallow. I take the stick out, and grimace at the sight of my completely burnt marshmallow. Chad was on his back, breaking out into hysterics. I glare at him, sliding the melted marshmallow off the stick and throwing it at Chad. It hit him right on target; his hair. He gasped, his hand reaching upwards. He grabs the marshmallow, slowly taking it out of his crazy hair, but found that it was already melting. He groaned as he felt his hair all sticky from the remnants of the marshmallow.

"Oh, Gabriella, you're so going to regret that!"

I shriek, bolting onto my feet as Chad stood up, and we began a game of Try-And-Catch-Me. I screamed as he grabbed onto my arm, bringing me down. I ended up on his lap as he tickled me until tears were trickling down my face from the laughter.

"Ch-Chad, s-stop!"

Everyone was laughing at the sight. Taylor walked over, tugging on Chad's arms in attempt to get him to release me. He finally did, and I crawled over to Taylor's towel, wiping at my stray tears. "I'll get you back one day, Danforth." He smirked at the last-name usage.  
>"Bring it on, Montez." It was mind-blowing to me that I was already making friends, and so fast. I didn't know everything about them, and whenever they mentioned an inside joke, I'd instantly feel out of place, but I felt like I was welcomed, and that was appreciated.<p>

Small talk was continued around the bonfire. I mainly listened since it was about their high school. They all attended the same one, East High, in Albuquerque, Mexico. They were talking about people I had never heard of, teachers that drove them nuts, tests soon to be coming, and sports.

"Chad, you should get the captain position on the basketball team this year. You deserve it more than... he does."

I frown. Who were they talking about now? And why were they referring to him as 'he' instead of by his real name? I was intrigued as I waited for Chad's response.

Chad shrugged, his gaze set on the fire. "He's not Voldemort or something, Tay. Just call him by his real name. Troy Bolton doesn't deserve the captain position, but you have to admit, he's the best player on the team."

Taylor rolls her eyes, smashing her marshmallow in between two graham crackers and adding bits of chocolate. "Sure, he's the best player... But he's the best player with the worst attitude. This makes you the worthiest candidate for the position."

Jason frowned, "Why are we talking about him, anyway? We just finished school... We shouldn't be talking about basketball yet. We shouldn't even be talking about anything school related. Besides, Gabi is here, and she has no clue what we're talking about. So why don't we stop talking about worthless Bolton, and include Gabriella in our conversations."

Everyone around the first is quiet. No one seemed to want to speak first, so gathering courage, Gabriella spoke.

"Who's Troy and why do you guys hate him?"

My voice sounded so small and fragile. It reminded me how I acted whenever it was my first day at a new school. I don't really know why I felt suddenly intimidated. Perhaps it was their attitude toward this mysterious Troy Bolton.

Taylor went rigid as she heard Gabriella's question, Sharpay stiffened as did Kelsi, Ryan, Zeke and Jason. Everyone seemed to turn toward Chad, waiting for his reaction. He remained stoic as he slowly turned and looked at me. Sure, I hadn't known him long, but I knew that he was fun-loving and he indeed acted like a five-year old. This side of Chad was new and slightly scary.

He shook his head twice, his eyes flickering from the fire. "He's just a guy that I hope you don't get to know, Gabi."

I frowned. I was obviously not expecting such a short response. If anything, I was expecting no response to my question, but that short one just left me hanging. I was curious now. Who was this boy and why did everyone think so harshly of him? Surely he couldn't have done something that bad.

"He's my ex-boyfriend... Just trust me when I say this, he's not someone you'd want to associate with, Gabriella," Sharpay said. She was staring at the fire, and I could have sworn I saw tears glistening in her eyes.

Jason groaned, "Obviously my speech wasn't good enough!"

Zeke stood up, brushing his swim trunks off from sitting on the sand. He cleared his throat. Everyone felt the sudden tension in the air. "Um, I'm going to be heading back inside... See you guys later?" Everyone nodded, including me. I assumed I was still welcomed... That is, if my simple question didn't ruin everything.

Taylor stood up shortly after Zeke left. "I'm going to turn in also. Gabriella, want to come with me? So you can know where my room is for tomorrow?" Despite the still noticeable tension in the air, I grinned. Taylor still liked me. I glanced at Chad who was still staring seriously at the fire. He seemed to be deep in thought. I grabbed my towel and my beach bag, and said a quick goodbye to Jason, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi. Taylor's arms were around Chad's neck, and she pressed a chaste kiss to his neck before giving me a stern look. It was more like a warning... She didn't want me mentioning Troy again.

I gave a stiff nod and she softly smiled. "Bye guys," she called out. Everyone waved. I stood in front of Chad, feeling the heat of the fire on my back. "See you later, Danforth?" I asked hopefully. He looked up, and despite everything that happened minutes before, he smiled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Montez."

I walked up to Taylor and we began walking back to the hotel. We were quiet until we entered the elevator. Taylor was the one that broke the silence this time. To be honest, I was to scared to be the first to speak again after what happened back there.

"Sorry you had to deal with that. Jason was right; we shouldn't have been talking about that. You probably felt extremely awkward since you know nothing that's going on."

I reluctantly nod in agreement.

Taylor reached over, touching my arm softly. "We like you, Gabi. Don't think otherwise. Just because we have some... issues, doesn't mean that we don't want you hanging out with us."

I looked up, and stared at Taylor. I smiled, and couldn't resist but to wrap my petite arms around Taylor's neck. "Thank you, Taylor," I whisper. The elevator dings, and I notice that Taylor is on the seventh floor.

"What floor are you on?"

"Tenth, in room 204," I reply.

Taylor grins, "Sweet. I'll come by your room and pick you up at ten. How does that sound? Maybe wear your bathing suit underneath your clothes. But first, we're thinking of doing some shopping around here."

I nod, smiling. "Sounds fun. See you tomorrow."

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I put the card into the slot, and it flashes green. I push the door open, and see my mom already asleep... And shocker, she's holding her Blackberry tightly to her chest. You do realize that was sarcasm, right?

I hop into the shower, feeling refreshed as I washed all the sand and salt water off of my body and hair. When I got out, I no longer smelled like fire and gross beach water. I put a big T-shirt on, and slip into the comfortable hotel bed. I turn to my side, staring out the window and at the big full moon that was hanging overhead.

My eye lids begin closing, but before I fell into unconsciousness, I made a promise to myself. I would find out who Troy Bolton was by tomorrow.

And that was a promise I was willing to fulfill. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three  
><em>

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, I appreciate it! Enjoy.**

I woke up at six in the morning the next day.

Bright and early on summer vacation.

Don't ask why, but I'm naturally an early-riser. I can't stand sleeping in. I check my phone, and see one new text message. It's from Taylor. I frown. I didn't even remember giving her my phone number.

_I put my number into your phone. Hope you don't mind :p Anyway, Chad and I will pick you up at your room at about eight. Sound fine?_

Eight... Two hours of boredom. I quickly text her back, telling her that was fine. I place my phone back onto the nightstand, and I glance over. My mom was still asleep. I sigh, sitting up and rubbing my eyes tiredly. Since I had two hours, I decided to take a shower, even though it was probably pointless. I took one last night, and I was probably going to go back to the beach again later... It was more to pass the time.

After I showered, I changed into my bathing suit, and placed a floral romper over it. I attempt at combing my curly, brown locks, but I gave up, and end up throwing my hair into a useless ponytail. By the time I was ready, it was 7:40. I lay on my bed, watching TV. At this point, my mom was awake and was ordering breakfast so it could be sent to our room.

"It's summer... I can be lazy and spoil myself when I want too." That's always her excuse on holidays and vacations.

A knock is heard at the door, and I race over so I can open it. I must have looked anxious when I answered because Chad laughed. He threw his arms around me, the awkward topic from last night completely forgotten-for now- as he laughs joyfully.

"Aw, did someone miss me?"

I grin, punching Chad in the stomach so he could let me go. "Maybe a little," I tease back. I give Taylor a hug, and I bid my mom goodbye before I close the door. We link arms as we walk to the elevator down the hall. Chad presses the down button. We wait for the elevator, all the while Taylor and Chad argue.

"We should have taken the stairs. Lord knows you need the exercise," she reaches over, patting his stomach with a smirk playing at her lips.

Chad scoffs, "I need the exercise? It's summer! Besides, when basketball season starts, I'll have practice every day, with conditioning! I don't see you exercising!"

Taylor rolls her eyes, "I do Yoga and Pilates."

Chad raises his arms, as if in mock surrender. In a girly voice, he says, "Oh, well, excuse me."

Taylor leans over, smacking his arm. "Cut the crap, Danforth!"

Chad leans over so their noses were practically touching. He smirked, "Make me."

I raise my eyebrows as I watch them interact. They really did have an interesting relationship, yet it worked for them. It's like, even though I've known them for a day, I can't picture them being civil with each other. They weren't the type of couple to physically hurt each other. They wouldn't go _that_ far. But their playful banter is what brought them closer together... Odd, I know. In a way, they were flirting.

"Stop flirting and get in the elevator!"

We arrive in the lobby, Taylor and Chad now arguing about cereal. All I said was that I was in the mood for some Fruity Pebbles, and this whole debate about whether or not Pops or Frosted Flakes were better came about. We walked to the entrance, meeting up with Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Kelsi, and a girl I had never seen before.

"No Ice Princess today?" Chad asked Ryan.

Ryan shook his head, "No, she claimed it was too early for her, and she needed her beauty sleep."

Taylor rolled her eyes as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to Kelsi and the new girl. "Of course she did," she mumbled so I can only hear. I giggle, "I take it you don't like Sharpay?" Taylor gives me a look that basically said something along the lines of _Hell to the no. _

"Hey Kels, hey Martha," Taylor greeted to the two girls.

I nod at Kelsi with a small smile, and I look at Martha. We stared at each other awkwardly, until I decide to make the first move.

"Hey, I'm Gabriella. And I take it you're Martha?"

The girl laughs softly, shaking my hand whilst nodding. She had curly, light brown hair that fell to her shoulders. It was still wet, so I assumed she had taken a shower beforehand. She was carrying an iPod in her left hand, with the ear pieces dangling. She wore Bermuda shorts and a short-sleeve Hollister shirt, with black flip flops on her feet. She seemed nice.

After a few minutes of talking, Chad raises his right hand in the air. "Onward!" he shouted. I look at Taylor who was rolling her eyes at Chad's childish antics. I nudge her, "Oh, come on. You think it's totally hot." Taylor blushed, her face turning a deep crimson. "Shut up, and walk," she mumbled embarrassed. I laughed, and I walked side-by-side with Ryan.

"So Sharpay is going to be a senior too?" I ask.

He nods. I stare ahead as we walk on the sidewalk. Looking around, I notice palm trees that surrounded the perimeter of the hotel, and the smell of the beach still evident. We stopped at a curb, Chad pressing the button. We waited patiently for the red hand to turn into a white person walking so we can walk across.

"Is it weird to be hanging out with a bunch of juniors?" I tease. He looks at me, smiling. The walk sign appeared, and we all walk in a group. Chad had his arm around Taylor's shoulders, and Taylor looked happy. They were leading the group. Kelsi and Martha were behind them, each with one ear piece in their ear, bobbing their heads as they listened to music. Zeke and Jason were in front of Ryan and I. They were talking and laughing.

"Nah, not really. I think Sharpay finds it weird sometimes. But I don't mind. I have senior friends, but none of them really understand my love for dancing. But these guys did. They didn't judge me, they actually accepted me. So I figured that I'll hang out with juniors. They aren't all that worthless," he teased, nudging me in the arm a little. I grin at him.

Before I knew it, we were at the entrance for a small outdoor mall. Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, and I were looking at the map. "Forever 21!" Taylor exclaimed. "We so have to go there!" Martha pointed to Hot Topics, "Oh, please, please, please can we go there!" Kelsi shyly pointed to a music store on the map. "Can we go there, too?" I heard Chad groan.

"What were we thinking coming here? We're going to be here forever with these crazy shoppers."

Jason and Zeke sighed, quietly agreeing. Ryan didn't seem to mind. I turned around, sticking my tongue out at the boys. I turn back to the large map, and I smile at the girls. "Oh, I'm sure we'll have time to go to _all of the stores." _This time, Ryan joined in the chorus of groans. "This is going to be a long day," Jason mumbled.

We walked around for a little bit, making a point to stop at every clothing store. Some of the clothing stores we didn't even like; it was more to annoy the guys. We entered H&M, and Taylor immediately grabbed a strapless black dress. She held it up to her body as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Too sophisticated?" she asked.

I shook my head as I grabbed a crop top that said FREE HUGS in gold lettering. I held it up, and decided that I would buy it. "No, that dress would look amazing on you, Tay!" Taylor smiled, hanging it on her arm as she looked through the racks. "I thought so too. Ooh!" She grabbed a blue dress. It had a one-shoulder strap, and it was silky material. She held it out to me, and I took it, mesmerized by the dress' beauty. I held it up to me, and noticed that it was a little bit above my knees. It wasn't too tight; but it wasn't exactly loose. It was beautiful. Taylor smiled at my reaction. "You have to try that on."

I looked at her, uncertain. "I don't know, Tay. Where would I wear it too?"

Taylor shrugged, holding up a crème-colored shirt. She made a disgusted face before putting it back. "I don't know. A hot date?" she suggested.

I laughed out loud, "No guys would want to date me."

I refrained from putting the dress back into the rack. I loved it, and truth be told, I wanted it. Taylor placed her hand on her hip, and tapped her foot on the tile floor. She stared at me, disbelief swimming in her eyes. "Gabriella Montez, did you just imply that you are ugly?"

I looked at her, suddenly feeling a bit afraid at this new defiant side of Taylor. "Um... maybe?" I questioned. I knew the right answer... I just didn't believe it. Taylor grabbed the blue dress out of my hands and began walking to the cashier. I followed her, "Taylor! What are you doing?" She walked into the line, grabbing the crop top out of my hands, as well.

"You're being stubborn, so I'm buying this dress for you."

I stared at Taylor, bewildered. "But Taylor, it's probably expensive!"

She shrugged, smiling at me. "Just let me buy it for you. I want too."

"_NEXT_!"

Taylor waves me away, "Now go find the boys and Kelsi and Martha. I'll be right out." She walks up to the cashier, placing the black dress, my crop top, and my dress on the table. She smiled at the cashier before taking out her wallet. I numbly walk around the store, dragging Kelsi and Martha away from the 20% off rack. We walk outside, and I laugh at the boys' current state. They were slumped on a bench outside of the store, kettle corn in Chad's hands as they all ate it quietly. It was obvious they were bored. A minute later, Taylor walked out of the store, handing me the bag that had my dress and top in it. I glared at her, "Why did you do that?" She shrugged, "A simple thank you would suffice." I sigh, and manage a smile. "Thank you. Seriously," I say sincerely. I gave her a hug, and we walk closer to the boys.

Chad instantly stood up, "Thank God! Now can we go somewhere that we want to go to?"

Kelsi, Martha, Taylor and I make eye contact. We smirked at each other knowingly before staring at the guys again. Taylor sighed, "Fine. On one condition."

Zeke got on his knees in front of Taylor. "Please! We'll do anything!"

I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Kelsi smiled and Martha raised her eyebrows while grinning deviously.

Taylor placed a finger on her chin, as if deep in thought. She looked at us, then back at the boys, a smirk toying her lips. "Anything?"

Chad placed a firm hand on Zeke's shoulder, with a frightened expression on his face. "Dude, that look they're giving us is not good, whatsoever."

Zeke looked at Chad, desperately. "I know... But anything is better than this torture."

Jason looked at us, suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

Ryan folded his arms across his chest, raising his eyebrows at us. Taylor smiled, "Carry our bags, and buy lunch."

"That's two conditions, not one!" Chad bellowed.

Taylor shrugged, pointing to Zeke, "Too bad. Zeke said you guys would do anything. Now, stop complaining. We could have told you to carry us the rest of the time. I'm being nice."

She walks over to Chad, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Chad softened, puckering his lips and leaning in. Taylor decided to tease him, by leaning in. Before their lips touched, she placed her bags in Chad's arms. Chad opened his eyes, shocked. Taylor smirked at him, and looked at the rest of us.

"What are you waiting for? Give them your bags."

We obliged. Kelsi gave Jason her bags, and Martha gave Zeke hers, which left me with Ryan. I send Ryan an apologetic look before catching up to the girls who were walking in front of the boys.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be leading you? We get to choose the next place," Chad said.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Martha asked.

They settled for the arcade which I thought was smart. I knew they would have to put the bags down when they played the games. Plus, the arcade wasn't so bad for us girls. When we got to the arcade, we played air hockey and skee-ball. The boys dropped the bags at a nearby table, and wandered off. We spotted Chad and Zeke at the basketball station, and Ryan was standing in front of Dance-Dance Revolution. Jason was flirting with a girl who was trying to figure out how to play a gun-shooting game.

I walked over to Ryan, handing him four tokens. "I'll play you," I challenged.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at me before stepping onto the dance-floor. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, Montez."

_Now's your chance. Ask about Troy._

Ryan let me choose the song and the level. When I chose Expert, he smirked. I look at him, grinning. "Bring it on," I said.

After a few games, and Ryan beating me with perfect scores all around, we wandered off to get drinks for all of us. As we waited for our sodas, we leaned against the counter, and that's when I decided to open the conversation.

It was now or never.

"Did you know Troy?" I asked softly.

Shocked, Ryan glanced at me. I could tell he wasn't expecting me to bring up Troy Bolton again, probably because of what happened last night.

After a few moments, Ryan reluctantly nodded. "I mean, kind of. He dated Sharpay, but I never really _knew_ him. I wasn't that close to him. He was close to everybody else."

I nod, trying to word my next question in my head. "Do, um, you know why everyone hates him?"

Of course, that's when our sodas were handed to us. Ryan looked relieved to be given a distraction. He grabbed my arm, dragging me to where everyone else was seated. There went my chance to find out more about Troy. But the day was young. I still had time.

The girls sat on one side of the table, the boys across from us. Ryan avoided any eye contact from me. Everyone else seemed oblivious to this. "I want pizza," Taylor said thoughtfully. Chad glared at her, and ushered the guys out of the booth. "We can take a hint, Tay. We'll go get lunch."

The boys walk over to get the pizza, leaving us four alone.

Maybe I should ask one of them. My next target: Kelsi.

Taylor and Martha chatted amongst themselves, leaving Kelsi and I to talk. At first it was awkward. I had never really spoken to Kelsi, one-on-one. But I was determined to get some answers from her.

"So, Kelsi... What do you know about Troy?"

Kelsi choked on her soda, causing Taylor and Martha to look over. I patted Kelsi's back, and gave Taylor and Martha a look of reassurance. "I got it. Wrong pipe."

They shrugged, and went right back to talking. Martha stuck an ear piece in Taylor's ear, and they listened to music. Kelsi placed a hand over her heart as she took another sip. "Are you okay?" I asked. She reluctantly nodded.

"What did you ask me?"

"What do you know about Troy?" I repeated.

Kelsi took a deep breath, and she stared at me. "Um... I don't feel comfortable talking about this. We promised to never speak of him. He... He really hurt our feelings, Gabriella. Especially Chad's."

_Especially Chad's._

It seemed to me that everyone knew what happened with Troy. But it looked like they weren't as close to him... Except Chad. If I was to get any detailed information, it would be from Chad Danforth himself. He was the one person that I wanted to avoid asking.

"What happened? Why does everyone seem to hate him?"

Kelsi turned her cup of soda in circles, avoiding my gaze. She shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know the full story. I just know bits and pieces. We were friends at one point, and that was because of the musical."

"He was in a musical? But I thought he played basketball?"

Kelsi nodded. "Well, he is in basketball. He's the basketball superstar at East High. But I managed to convince him to try out for the Winter Musical. Um, look, Gabriella, I don't feel comfortable talking about this. Troy is a very touchy subject with us. If they knew you were asking about him, and that I was actually talking about him, they would kill me. So... Can we please not talk about this?"

She stared at me desperately and I felt guilty. I did get some answers. Troy Bolton was a basketball superstar and he was a part of a musical. Those facts were useless, though. It didn't explain why he was never to be brought up. It didn't explain anything. But I decided to stop bombarding poor Kelsi with questions that she didn't even want to answer. At that moment, the boys came back holding a large pizza box. They placed it on the table, and we opened it, revealing greasy, pepperoni pizza. My mouth watered at the sight.

"Well, everybody, dig in. And enjoy it, because once this day is over, we're no longer buying lunch for you people ever again," Chad said.

I smile, "We'll see about that, Danforth."

After we ate, we decided to leave. Yes, even us girls were done with torturing the guys for one day. We left the mall, and walked back to the hotel. We ran out the doors, and to the beach, taking off our clothes as we ran. I ended up tripping when I tried running while taking off my romper at the same time. My face met the sand within seconds. I hear laughing and snorting at my clumsiness, and Ryan helped me up. I smiled at him, and glared at Chad who was still laughing loudly.

We threw our clothes down in a lumpy pile on the sand before running down to the ocean. We went into the water, waist-deep, and laughed as the waves kept bringing us down into the salty water.

I feel two hands wrap around my waist, and I turn around, seeing Chad carrying me. He brings me deeper into the ocean water, but before the wave caught up, he swam back, leaving me. I was neck-deep, and once I saw the enormous wave, I knew I was in trouble. I was never a good swimmer to begin with. My eyes widen, and I turn around, trying desperately to swim back before the wave caught up. But I was too slow. When my head popped out of the water, I opened my mouth to take in a huge gulp of air, but instead, I ended up taking a huge mouthful of gross salt water. The wave toppled over me, and I was underwater, flipping uncontrollably. I close my eyes as I felt the water burn them. I felt the sand scraping my arms and legs, and that's when I knew I was closer to shore, and closer to killing Chad.

I managed to pop my head back up, and I cough out the water. My lips were burning, my eyes were burning, my mouth was full of the retching taste. I look over at the laughing group of people that I called my friends. I stomp over to Chad who was practically on the ground, laughing his head off. He had one hand on his stomach, and he was on his knees. His head was leaning forward as he tried controlling his laughter.

He seemed to notice the shadow overhead, and he looked up. He took one look at me, and started laughing again. I realized that I must look a wreck. Sand in my hair; my eyes bloodshot; my mouth parted open since I didn't want to taste the repulsing taste of the salt water; bruises and cuts on my arms and legs from the rocks and sand; my bathing suit disheveled. I glare at him.

"Chad..."

He looked up at me, with his hand placed over his mouth in attempt to stop his laughter that was still evident in his eyes.

"Yes, Gabriella?"

I leaned down, grabbing two handfuls of sand. Before he could say anything, I place the wet sand onto Chad's hair. I rub my hands in his hair, making sure the sand spread. Some traces of sand landed on his face, or landed on his arms. I smirked at his surprised reaction.

"Worse than the marshmallow from last night?" I asked.

He glared at me, "This is war, Montez."

I shrieked as he managed to get onto his feet, and began chasing me around with sand in his hands. Everyone else joined in the game. By evening, we had sand in uncomfortable places, and we looked like we just came out of the ground. Sand covered every inch of our bodies. We sit down on the sand, not even bothering to go get towels. It would just be uncomfortable.

"Well... That was fun," Zeke lamely said. It was obvious he was trying to start a conversation. We ended up laughing. I don't know why really; we all just busted into hysterics, holding our stomachs with tears spiraling down our cheeks and into the sand.

"What _happened_?"

We look up, wiping away our tears, and we saw Sharpay staring at us with wide eyes. She wore a pink summer dress with a crème colored floppy hat on her head, her blond hair in beach waves that trailed down to her lower back. She was barefoot, the only sign of sand on her entire body, unlike us.

Kelsi spoke up, "Well, it started with Chad pulling Gabriella into the water, and then Gabriella put sand in Chad's hair, and they started chasing each other, an-"

Sharpay lifted up a finger to stop Kelsi from explaining any further. "Never mind, I really don't care."

She places her pink-striped towel on the ground, and sits down on it. She reaches into her purse taking out a compact. Staring into the small mirror, she fluffs her hair some more and rubs her lips together in attempt to make it look glossier. Maybe I could ask Sharpay.. She is, after all, his ex-girlfriend.

Everyone continues chatting, and I crawl over to Sharpay. I try making it as less obvious as possible, especially since Ryan and Kelsi are watching me like a hawk. Sharpay didn't seem to notice my existence. I got on my knees, blocking the sun, which caused a shadow to loom over her. She looked up, scoffing as she saw me.

"Excuse me, you're blocking the sun."

I decided to get right into it. No holding back now.

"Tell me about Troy," I said.

I sit back down, allowing Sharpay to bask in the sunlight once more. But this time she didn't seem to care about the sun anymore. She averted her gaze from the mirror, to me.

Surprisingly, she wasn't shocked or surprised. She just kind of stared at me... Almost as if she was expecting this. She slowly puts her compact mirror away. "What do you want to know?" she asked. This time, it was my turn to be shocked. She was basically telling me that it was okay for me to ask her about Troy. All of a sudden, I felt a pang of guilt as I looked over and stared at a laughing Chad. These people... My friends... It was painful for them. The memory of Troy Bolton and whatever happened clearly left a mark. And here I was, digging my nose into their lives just to find out who this boy was and why everything was so complicated. I just wanted to know what happened. At this moment, I didn't care about knowing Troy.

I just cared about my friends.

I sighed. I was giving up... For now.

"Never mind..."

Sharpay stares at me with narrowed eyes. The way she's staring at me, it's like she's trying to read me. To understand me. I was basically turning down an opportunity to find out everything. But something told me that even Sharpay didn't know all the answers. Maybe Chad didn't either.

Maybe all the secrets were just that.

_**Secrets.**_

Maybe only Troy Bolton had the answers to all of my questions.

**A/N: I wanted to say a few things. First off, with the whole Taylor-buying-Gabriella-the-dress thing, I wanted to show that Gabriella is insecure about herself. All a part of the story line. Secondly, Troy **_**will be**_** introduced in this story soon. I'm trying not to rush into it. **

**Thanks again. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

**One Week Later**

I've never exactly been to a sleepover. I mean, sure, I have been to several... But it was never with girls I really knew. It would be a birthday party, and it would be my mom's co-worker's daughters, and I would get invited, even though I barely know the birthday girl. So heading down to Taylor's hotel room with a sleeping bag and a bag full of endless sweets and movies, I was excited.

The sleepovers I've been to were fun. There would be chocolate fountains with a plate of strawberries, marshmallows, and pretzels; there would be movies and homemade popcorn; there would be gossip and prank calling into the night... But I mainly just watched as the girls did these things. I was incredibly shy when I was younger and I didn't know any of the girls. They had gone to the same school together, so I never knew what any of them would talk about. I didn't know the people they prank called; I didn't know their inside jokes; I didn't know any of the boys they rambled on and on about. It felt nice to go to a sleepover and know that you'll feel welcomed.

I still had plenty to learn about my friends. But this time, I felt like I could ask them what they were talking about if I was lost. Whereas before, I would just quietly sit in the corner and watch. Now, I felt welcomed and loved with my new friends.

I placed the sleeping bag on the floor so I can knock on the hotel room door. I haven't been to Taylor's room yet, but I didn't really deem it necessary. I assumed it looked the same as mine. Taylor opened the door with a big smile on her face and a piece of licorice in her hand. She wore pink flannel pajamas with little green frogs all over them. I looked down at my boring pajamas. Short blue shorts, with a gray T-shirt that had a smiley face on it. It was worn out, thus why I wore it as a pajama.

I grin at her, "Nice jammies you've got there."

Taylor smiled, grabbing me by the hand and forcing me into the room. She grabbed my sleeping bag for me, closing the door with her foot. Kelsi and Martha were already there. Loud music was blaring from the iPod that was connected to the stereo. Party Rock Anthem was playing. Martha was standing on the bed, dancing crazily. Kelsi was sitting in a chair, laughing at Martha's dancing. Martha wore pajamas similar to Taylor's, except hers was blue with little goldfish all over it. Kelsi wore sweatpants and a yellow shirt with a pink smiling flower on it.

I place my bag down on the floor, and jumped onto the other bed with Taylor. We joined hands, swaying our hips to the beat of the music, and raising our arms as we laughed. Kelsi eventually joined Martha, and we danced until the song ended. We crashed onto the bed as another song came on. This song was much calmer and slower. Martha reached over and paused her iPod.

I grabbed my bag, and reached in. I took out three bags of Kit Kat and two bags of Starburst. Taylor extended her hands out for the chocolate. "Bless you, Gabriella." She opened the bag, grabbing a piece and eating it. She closed her eyes as she savored the taste. I laugh as I place the other bags where all the other candy was.

Taylor's mom was staying with my mom tonight so we had the room to ourselves. We spent some time eating the junk food, and talking. No, nothing about Troy was mentioned. Just as I figured. I look around the room. Plan A (asking about Troy) obviously didn't work. So now it was time for Plan B.

Plan B was to snoop...

But what was I even looking for? A photograph perhaps... But I doubted that Taylor would have one lingering around. At that precise moment, they were talking about their yearbook, and how horrible their pictures turned out. Then, I got an idea.

"Can I see it?"

Martha's face brightened. "Sure!" She rolled off the bed and crawled to her bag, retrieving a red and white yearbook with a picture of a wildcat on the front.

"I want to show you the page dedicated to the musical!" Kelsi said excitedly. She didn't suspect a thing.

Taylor covered her face with her hands, "Don't look at my picture, it's horrendous!"

Martha handed me the yearbook, and I open it. Pictures of smiling teachers was on the first page. I skimmed through the yearbook, trying to find the page where they were at.

Taylor stopped at a page, pointing to Chad. She began laughing as she stared at Chad's picture. He did look hilarious. He seemed to have been having a bad hair day. It looked like someone attempted at gelling his hair back. All it resulted in was the top of his hair being flat while the sides were crazy. His smile was fake. His eyes were narrowed slightly, as if glaring at the camera. I couldn't help it; I started laughing so hard.

While they were flashing back to the memory of that day, I searched the names, desperately trying to find Bolton, Troy. Gosh, where is it? It has to be here somewhere... If I insist on searching through every page of smiling, awkward students, they would surely suspect that I was looking for someone.

I saw his name.

Second row, fourth person...

And I just couldn't believe it...

Martha had crossed his face out.

That's right. A big black X framed his entire face. I could not see him.

_I want to show you the page dedicated to the musical!_

Troy was in the musical, Kelsi had said before... I hand the yearbook to Kelsi, telling her to find the Drama page. She finds it, and she walks over to sit next to me. She hands me the yearbook, ranting on about how horrible a singer this girl was, and how bad of an actor this guy was. I wasn't listening. I was desperately trying to find him. But I didn't even know what he looked like. How could I find him?

Kelsi pointed to a picture of her sitting on a piano stool. She wore one of her signature hats, and she was concentrating on the music sheet in front of her. She was smiling. There was a boy in the picture, but his back was turned, so you couldn't see his face. But you could tell he was singing. I look at Kelsi, and she stared at the picture as if recalling a memory.

"Is that...?" I started to ask. Frankly, I was too afraid to continue. Taylor and Martha leaned over, staring at the person I was pointing to. Kelsi took a shaky breath, and nodded once.

"Yeah... That's Troy."

Martha and Taylor were silent as I stared at the boy's back. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with light blue stripes on it. He wore dark blue jeans and black converse. His hair was a light brown color, and extremely messy, as if he just ran his fingers through it in the morning.

Taylor sighed, "He was a really good Arnold in that musical."

Even though I had no idea what they were talking about, I listened intently.

"He was a pretty good dancer too," Martha whispered.

Kelsi looked at the two girls, sadness in her eyes. She stared back at the picture, hopelessly. "I... miss him," she breathed out.

All of them were taking Troy so seriously. I wondered if he played more than a friend in some of their lives. If he had a much more intense role. I wanted to ask desperately; I wanted to know more about him. I was obsessed with knowing about Troy Bolton and I had never met him. I was curious beyond belief. I wondered what he was like. Was he smart? Funny? Down-to-earth? A jerk?

And most importantly, what did he do that was so bad?

It was silent in the room, as if the girls were deep in thought. I turned the page, and noticed that it was the Sports page. I see two full pages dedicated to basketball.

"East High is well known for its basketball team. We went to the championships last year... It was on live TV and everything... But we didn't win because Troy, the _captain_, decided not to show up," Taylor said with a hint of disgust in her tone of voice when she recalled Troy's betrayal to the team.

I was surprised that they were openly talking to me about this. Maybe they never got the chance to talk about it because Chad was so obviously scarred by whatever happened with his best friend. Maybe they thought this was their only opportunity.

I look at the picture at the top where all of the basketball players were seated on the bleachers. Cheerleaders surrounded them, holding their pom-poms to their hips with big smiles on their faces. But I wasn't staring at the cheerleader's. I was staring at the boy who was in the very front, in the very middle, holding the basketball.

I was staring at the picture of the captain of the East High Wildcats basketball team.

Troy.

His hair was tousled and messy just like the one on the Drama page. He was wearing his uniform in this picture. He wasn't exactly smiling in the picture; more like smirking. I could easily tell he had a well-sculpted body with the muscles clearly evident through his uniform. But that wasn't the best part.

His eyes.

They were blue.

They were gorgeous. The eyes just added onto his extreme hotness. I'm a girl, sue me. I found myself staring at the beautiful Troy Bolton. I forgot about the other girls in the room. I forgot about the fact that something happened involving him and my friends. I forgot that he hurt all of their feelings, and betrayed them.

I forgot about all that, just by staring at him. I wondered what it would be like to see his beauty in person. I felt myself nearly drooling as the yearbook was taken away and snapped shut. I blink, wiping my mouth, as I look up. Taylor was giving the yearbook to Martha, and Martha was walking back to her suitcase to put the yearbook back into her bag. Taylor was staring at me with her arms crossed at her chest. Her eyes were narrowed at me, and I knew that I was caught. She knew I was admiring Troy. She knew my plan. She knew _everything_.

The room was uncomfortably and awkwardly silent. Tension filled the air. Martha cleared her throat, and grabbed a piece of paper that was lying on the nightstand. It was a list of things that they should do tonight.

Raiding the guys' rooms, prank-calling, watching horror and romance movies, talking, dancing, karaoke, pillow fight... Everything girls do at sleepovers. Taylor's eyes moved away from mine, and to the list. She shakes her head, and without a glance at me, she crawls to the lamp and turns it off. The room is dark, but it's obvious when Taylor gets underneath the covers. Her foot nudges me; her way of telling me to move. Originally, I was supposed to sleep in her bed while Kelsi and Martha shared a bed. I wasn't so sure if I was wanted anymore...

I was angry, needless to say. Why were they being so dramatic over this whole Troy situation? It's stupid, honestly! Kelsi and Martha quietly approach their bed, and I hear the bed springs squeak as they crawl underneath the covers.

I still haven't moved from Taylor's bed. I just stare in the dark. I don't know what I'm staring at; I'm just staring. Taylor nudges me again, harder this time.

"Get in bed," came Taylor's muffled voice.

I look at her as she curls up into a ball, making some room for me on the other side. Sighing, I crawl to the empty side and lay down. It was quiet in the room, and I know Kelsi and Martha are asleep with their lack of movement and heavy breathing. But I know Taylor is awake, just like me.

I feel like I need to talk. Like I need to apologize. But apologize for what? Being curious? No... More like being nosy. I've known them for a week, and I feel as if they think that I'm using them to find out information about Troy. But I'm not. I love hanging out with them. They're my friends.

Maybe I should stop with this whole Troy Bolton mystery. It's been ruining things. It's made things quite awkward with Kelsi and I whenever we're left alone. Things between Ryan and I have looked up. But I didn't want things with Taylor to be ruined. I saw Taylor as one of my closest friends. My best friend.

I couldn't lose her over something as stupid as trying to figure out about a boy I don't even know.

I feel Taylor turn over, and opening my eyes, I see her staring back at me. The whites in her eyes are noticeable even in the dark. She doesn't seem angry. She seems thoughtful.

"No one really knows what happened with Troy to be honest. Just one day... He began acting weird. He's always been so kind-hearted. He was popular at East High, and I was a nobody. So were Kelsi and Martha. This was when we were in ninth grade. But then Troy joined the musical after some persuasion on Kelsi's part. Everyone in the school was surprised and some were outraged. He was changing the school, but for the better. Everyone began to mingle. Troy asked me to tutor him in Math, and so I did. We became friends, and I met Chad, and we became friends, and so on and so forth, we created this group. The brainiacs and the popular jocks. It was unbelievable, but it all began because of Troy Bolton."

I was silent as this sunk in. I didn't ask for this description on Troy... So why was Taylor telling me all this?

After a couple of minutes, she continued on.

"Sharpay and Troy met through the musical, and Sharpay's always been... strange. But then they began dating, and even we saw a difference in Sharpay. She wasn't so bitter about everything, she wasn't always begging for attention. She was nice at times. I almost considered her a friend. Troy had made a mark in all of our hearts. Troy and Chad were best friends, brothers at heart. They had been together since pre-school. Chad took it hard when Troy joined Drama and did the musical, but he eventually got over it. They've been through everything together. So that's why Chad took it the hardest. Troy shut him out. He shut us all out. And we don't even know the full story. We have assumptions; but we don't know the entire truth."

I bite my bottom lip. And before I could stop myself, I ask, "What do you guys think happened?"

Taylor took a deep breath, and I smelled Starburst in her breath.

"You know, Gabriella, I never talk about this. None of us do. Ever since you came here, it's like we've all been taken down memory lane again. I can tell it's hard on Chad. Sometimes he just stares off into the distance. It's not the same with Zeke and Jason. They're best friends, sure, but what Chad and Troy had together... It was a brother-hood. Supposed to last forever. But it didn't. It ended as soon as it began, it seems. I know you're curious, Gabi... But, I think I'm done for one night."

She turns over again. And just like that, the conversation is over.

**The Next Day**

I was the last person to wake up, probably because I was the last person to fall asleep. I stayed up until sunrise. Kelsi, Martha, and even Taylor who had told me much more about Troy, had slept no problem. But me? I found myself digging through Martha's suitcase and taking out the yearbook. I found myself obsessively staring at Troy Bolton's picture.

I looked in the back. Everyone and their mother autographed Martha's yearbook... Everyone, but Troy.

It's official. I'm a stalker.

Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha were all sitting up, munching on Pop tarts as they watched Cake Boss on television. I rubbed my eyes, and sat up. I rarely slept in. Glancing at the clock, I see that it's 10:00. I sit up, stretching, and I see the girls turn to look at me. Taylor hands me a strawberry pop tart and a glass of milk, and I quietly eat.

No one talks.

No one is mentioning anything about the conversation that had taken place last night.

Taylor refused to meet my gaze.

Everything is so..._awkward._****

Taylor's mom and my mom enter the hotel room, and smile upon seeing us still in our pajamas. The room is a mess. Candy wrappers filled the floor, and blankets and pillows were scattered on the ground.

"Oh, Maria, remember when we were their age?"

My mom laughs heartily, "I sure do, Glenda."

Glenda McKessie smiles at each of us, and bends down, throwing away a Kit Kat wrapper in the trash can. One of many wrappers.

"Well, girls, it looks like you had fun last night. Now you can have more fun, cleaning the room. The boys were in the hallway when we were coming here; looks like they're bored. Maria and I sent them off to wait for you guys in the lobby."

We stare blankly at the mothers.

Maria claps her hands, "Chop, chop!"

We groan, and reluctantly leave the soft comfort of the bed and begin cleaning the trash up off the floor.

"This is what maids are for," Martha mumbled.

Taylor sighed, "My mom believes that we should clean up our own messes... Even on vacation, we shouldn't be allowed to receive special treatment."

Kelsi groaned, "This sucks. We won't be able to see the guys until hours. This place is a mess."

Taylor raised her eyebrows at Kelsi, and in a sing-song voice, she said, "Hm, someone wants to see a certain boy by the name of Jason Cross."

Kelsi blushed, bowing her head as she picked up a Starburst wrapper, "He doesn't see me that way."

I lean over, slapping her arm playfully. "You're so blind. He totally likes you!"

Kelsi points to her glasses. "Well... I am blind."

Martha rolls her eyes, "Not like that."

Taylor rolls her eyes, "She knows perfectly well what we mean."

Kelsi looked up, looking straight at Taylor.

"Well, what about you, Ms. McKessie? Has Chad asked you out officially yet?"

Taylor turns bright red. She shakes her head, an annoyed groan escaping her lips. "No... I doubt he ever will. I'm tired of playing this game with him, though."

"Why don't you take control and ask him? Lord knows that Chad is just a coward," I said.

Taylor shakes her head quickly. "I couldn't do that. I'm just as cowardly as him."

I nudge her playfully, "Which means you're perfect for each other!"

Taylor glares at me, with a grin on her face.

"Shut up, Montez, and clean up."

After cleaning up and changing (and getting the approval from our mothers) we make our way to the lobby. We changed into our bathing suits, in hopes of going to the beach again. I couldn't get tired of the beach. Sure, sand ended up in awkward places. Sure, rocks hurt your feet. Sure, there weren't any hot lifeguards at this beach... But it was something I wasn't quite used to, and wanted to get used to.

We found the guys in the lobby, munching on cookies and reading pointless magazines.

Kelsi plops herself down next to Jason, and with a look of encouragement from us, she nudges him. "Anything interesting in those magazines?"

I wanted to slap my forehead with the palm of my hand with her horrible attempt at a conversation.

Jason shrugged, throwing the magazine back onto the table. "I'm bored," Chad exclaimed. He grabbed Taylor and I by the hands and begins leading us to the entrance. Everyone else followed. Taylor pouted, "We wanted to go to the beach!"

Chad shook his head, still dragging us down the sidewalk.

"No can do. We're going shopping."

Taylor frowns, "You hate shopping."

"Not birthday party shopping."

I close my eyes. Shoot, he knew, didn't he?

Taylor narrows her eyes in confusion. She stops defiantly, crossing her arms defiantly. "Chad Danforth, what are you talking about?"

Chad's brown eyes look at me, "Gabi didn't tell you? Its okay, she didn't tell me either... I had to hear from her mom."

Taylor turns to look at me, "Gabs, what is he talking about?"

I didn't dare open my mouth to speak. Everyone has caught up to us by now.

"Are we having a staring contest?" Jason asked.

Martha nudged him, "They're obviously talking."

Jason pouted, "Oh."

"What's going on?" Ryan asked.

Chad looked at me for a moment and I nodded... I was giving him permission to tell them.

"We're going party shopping... For Gabriella's seventeenth birthday bash we are going to be throwing for her at the beach!"

Just like that, I'm tackled into hugs. Taylor is hugging me while glaring. She slaps my arm playfully, "I can't believe you didn't tell me your birthday is this summer!" Ryan whispers in my ear, "I'll take you shopping for your present." Jason is on the floor with his arms around my leg, "Will you have a piñata?" Chad is hugging Taylor from the back, but his arms manage to embrace me as well, "Oh, man, this is going to be awesome!" Kelsi looks up at me with nervous eyes, "I can come up with the music with Martha if you want." Martha nods enthusiastically. "I'll make my signature cookies!" Zeke announced excitedly, "And I'll make your cake!"

I close my eyes, savoring the moment.

Because at that moment I knew that I had the best friends anyone could ask for.

**A/N: So we're beginning to learn more and more about the infamous yet mysterious (not to mention, HOT) Troy Bolton! Gabriella's party will probably be in two chapters or so… I hope you like this chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews; they really make my day. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

** Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical or any of the characters, sadly :( It'd be nice to own Troy...  
><strong>

Taylor holds up a Star Wars party planner kit. It had balloons, plates, banners, everything.

"You don't by any chance happen to be a Star Wars fan?"

We were currently at Party City. Taylor and I were in aisle five, which had all of the party planners. Kelsi was with Jason and Martha looking at piñatas. I was mainly going along with all of this. I don't think I've ever had a piñata at a party. If piñatas were at other parties, I wouldn't even take part in it. I would just watch, and casually walk over and pick up the candy. Basically, I would let everyone else beat it up, and I'd just help get the candy... That's how I looked at it anyway. Chad, Zeke, and Ryan were looking for games. I was figuring this would be a small gathering; maybe just us at the beach. But then I learned that my friends were inviting more people that I didn't even know. It was weird knowing that my friends were planning this big, extravagant birthday party for me. All that was happening was that I was turning seventeen. I wasn't even turning eighteen! There's nothing special about turning seventeen. I don't know how comfortable I was about having people I didn't know come. Would they even bring presents or would they just come for the free food and music?

I quickly shake my head. "I have nothing against it... But I will not have my party theme be Star Wars."

Taylor shrugs, putting it back into its place. "Just making sure," she teases. We walk to the next aisle where all of the plates and cups are. Taylor stops to look at plates. "So when is your birthday anyway and why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed, looking up at the wall of balloons. "It's next week... It's on July 2. And I didn't want, well, this, happening."

Taylor frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't want you guys to spend all your free time planning for my birthday party..."

I was never a birthday party kind of girl. It seemed to me that whenever I had one, something bad would always happen to me. Take for example my twelfth birthday party. My mom had gotten me these white pants and a floral pink shirt that I was so excited about. All my friends wore stuff like this. But then I ended up sitting on my chocolate cake since my little cousin decided to place their cake on a chair. I was walking around with a big brown stain on my butt. Everyone thought I had an 'accident.' The next week at school, no one would sit with me at the lunch table.

That wasn't the only time. There were others. So that's why last year, I just had a dinner with my mom at Red Robin. Waiters came and sang to me and I got a sundae. Everyone was happy. But now, I knew there was no stopping my friends from throwing me this party.

She grabbed me by the arms, "Gabriella, look at me."

I look up, staring into her brown eyes. "Gabi, we love you. It's like, you've always been a part of this group. We just want to do this for you. We want you to have a memorable birthday party when you're with us. Because who knows if you're ever coming back... Please, just know this is out of the kindness of our hearts... We want to do this."

How can you say no to that?

I nodded and allowed Taylor to hug me. "Good. Now, how about a Superhero's theme?"

* * *

><p>Chad threw himself onto my bed. "That's it... I've decided that I hate shopping."<p>

"I thought you liked party shopping?" Taylor asked with a smirk.

Chad glared at her, "I thought I did... But then I went with you."

Taylor mocked hurt by placing a hand on her chest dramatically. She glares at Chad. "Fine then... I won't be your date to Gabi's party."

Taylor turns around, marching to my door. She opens it, but stops when Chad quickly grabs her arm. He turns her around, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He closes the door, and leads her back to my bed. "Now, now, no need to be like that. You know I was just joking."

I look at Kelsi, raising an eyebrow. She rolls her eyes, going back to reading my magazine that was lying on the table. Zeke and Jason were sitting on the floor, fighting over the TV remote. Martha was sitting next to Kelsi with her earpieces in her ears. She was bobbing her head to the music being played from her iPod. My mom was out by the beach. Apparently she was making some friends herself. I sit down on my mom's bed, smirking at the sight of all my friends.

Ryan walked into my hotel room, and immediately came and sat next to me. He smiled up at me, saying hello. He leans back onto the bed with his elbows holding him up. He beckons for me to come closer to him.

"I still have to take you shopping for your birthday present, you know," he whispers in my ear. His breath tickles my ear, and I find myself giggling. I cover my mouth, and I notice Kelsi look up from the magazine and look at me. She raises an eyebrow at me. Ryan and I were close together, on a bed, him whispering in my ear, and I'm giggling.

I would be suspicious, too.

I quickly sit up, and Ryan seems almost... Disappointed.

I don't know what's up with Ryan. Sometimes I think he likes me... As more than a friend. Just the things he does make me feel... uncomfortable. But it's only because he's my friend. Truth was, I didn't want to go shopping with him. It would only be us two... i just wanted to avoid it.

Ryan was cute for a guy that wasn't afraid to wear pink. I admired his wit and courage. He was truly talented, or so I hear. Sharpay and Ryan were the dynamic duo in the Drama department at East High. They always ended up with the lead roles. But the winter musical last year ended up with Sharpay and Troy being the leads. I wondered if Ryan disliked Troy because of it. He had said he didn't know him well... Maybe he didn't want to know Troy.

I don't know.

But the thing was, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He had been really nice to me. Maybe I'm just over-analyzing everything and he just likes me as a friend. Maybe he doesn't even see me like that, and that if he ever found out what I was thinking, he'd end up laughing at how ridiculous it all sounded.

Maybe it won't be so bad. I like presents; who doesn't? And maybe it'll be fun?

I look at Ryan. He was staring at me anxiously.

I nudge him, "So, Mr. Evans, shopping, you say?"

He grins, "How about tonight, after dinner?"

I look over at the others, who were still busy. Taylor and Chad were flirting; Zeke and Jason were still bickering about what to watch (Zeke wanted to watch Cake Boss while Jason wanted to watch some Disney Channel show); Martha was looking out the window with her earpieces still in her ears (I'm surprised her ear-drums haven't exploded. That girl is always listening to music), and Kelsi was reading the magazine. ... But I bet she was listening.

I shrug. I wanted to make it seem casual; like we always do this. I didn't want to seem too eager and give him the wrong ideas.

"Works for me. Meet in the lobby?"

Ryan smiled big, sitting up. He leans in, and surprises me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Perfect."

I watched him as he got off my bed and walked to the door, closing it as he left.

Oh, boy. What did I just get myself into?

"You're going on a date with Ryan Evans?"

Taylor grabbed a dozen napkins, dabbing at her pizza's grease. We were in my room, just the two of us, The Notebook playing, eating pizza and drinking sodas. I needed this before I went with Ryan.

"It's not a date!"

Taylor raised her eyebrows at me, "Gabriella... It's just going to be the two of you. He's going to take you shopping. Bet you ten bucks he'll compliment on what you're wearing even though you're only wearing shorts and a T-shirt when we walk down there. Also, I bet he'll try kissing you someplace else that's not your cheek."

I stare at Taylor exasperated. "First of all, he's taking me shopping for my birthday present. There's a difference. And so what? I've hung out many times with boys, and it's just us two. And if he does compliment me, he's just being a nice friend. And if he tries anything like that, I'll..."

What would I do if Ryan tried kissing me? But not a cheek kiss? A real kiss? My first kiss was in ninth grade at a carnival. I was with my first boyfriend, Owen Thomas. We were on the Ferris wheel, and he kissed me. We were in front of us friends, since two of his buddies came on the ride with us. I slapped him. We broke up that night. I didn't expect my first kiss to be in front of his friends. I wanted it to be private and special.

I was fifteen then. I've avoided kissing ever since. So... I've never really kissed anyone. If Ryan kissed me... I don't know what I'd do.

Does that mean I like him if I'm thinking about what I'd do?

I've never thought about Ryan like that before today.

Taylor slapped my arm lightly, "Gabi, you're just over-analyzing things. Just... Go with the flow tonight. See what happens. Just be open to new possibilities."

Even that frightened me.

Once we finished our pizza, we hung out in my room for a while. We didn't talk about Ryan or anything; we just sat and watched the movie. Then, I was reminded of the previous night when Taylor began opening up to me about Troy. Maybe I could ask her again...

"Taylor..."

She looked over at me, "What?"

"You never finished telling me about Troy."

Of course, that's when my phone rang. I sighed, picking it up. It was Ryan. Taylor seemed relieved for the interruption.

"Hello?"

"Meet me in the lobby in five minutes."

Then, he hung up.

* * *

><p>"Good luck."<p>

Taylor walks toward everyone else, and I'm left alone with Ryan Evans. We're outside, in the front. We're waiting for his car. It's automatically awkward, but I know that I'm not making things any easier.

He clears his throat. "You look nice today," he compliments.

I close my eyes.

Bet you ten bucks he'll compliment on what you're wearing even though you're only wearing shorts and a T-shirt when we walk down there.

I hate Taylor.

Thank God that's when his car came. Ryan opened the door for me. His car looked expensive; a black Hybrid with beige leather interior. Ryan gets into the car, and drives off. I look behind me, the image of the hotel getting further.

It made me feel worse.

It was silent in the car. I didn't like it. In fact, I absolutely hated this so far. Whatever this was. It wasn't a date, I didn't think. But it didn't feel exactly like two friends hanging out. I had butterflies in my stomach, but not the kind you get when you like the guy. These butterflies are the kind that sicken me and make me want to hurl.

I wanted to go back to the hotel.

"So, what's your favorite music station?"

Ryan drove to the outdoor mall, all the while sparking up lame conversations such as this one.

"Well, you choose where you want to go. This is for your present. Doesn't matter the price or what it is."

I look at the map, and I suddenly feel guilty.

Ryan was taking me shopping for my birthday present, and all I could think about was going back to the hotel. What kind of a brat was I?

_At least try!_

We went to Forever21 where Ryan bought me cheap jewelry. I honestly didn't know what I wanted. I didn't really care. I was choosing cheap things that I didn't even care about. I felt odd having Ryan getting me anything I wanted.

I carry the small bag that held the long blue necklace and the feather earrings. We went to the Apple Store because Ryan wanted to look at the new iPhones. He asked me if I wanted one which I thought was utterly ridiculous. I was perfectly content with my phone.

We decided to go to this bar so we can get some drinks. We sat at a table, and we ordered strawberry Virgin Daiquiris. I decided to put my jewelry on, and Ryan smiled when he saw what I was doing.

"You do know that I'm still getting something else for your present. That's not the only thing you'll get from me."

I shook my head in protest, "Ryan, you don't have to..."

He shrugged, "I want to, though."

I smiled at him, and he reaches over, placing his hand on top of mine. I stiffened, and I felt guilty when I slid my hand away. A pained expression came across his face, but it disappeared when the DJ went onto the small stage in the corner.

"Hey, hey, hey, you know what day it is! It's open mic night! So if any of you are brave enough, come on up and belch out a tune or two."

I look at Ryan, and poke him in the arm. "Go on," I urge. He looks at me stunned, "Me go sing up there? I don't know..."

I roll my eyes, leaning back in my seat, "Come on, Ryan. Word on the street is that you're an awesome performer... I want to see."

I give him an encouraging smile, and Ryan sighs. He reluctantly nods. "Fine... I'll sing. But if I get booed off the stage and get vegetables thrown at me, it's your entire fault," he teases. I chuckle, and he takes one last sip before making his way up to the stage. He whispers to the DJ, probably telling him his song choice, and grabs the microphone. He steps onto the stage, and the spot light immediately lands on him. But he doesn't seem nervous. On the contrary, he seems quite confident. This was his area of expertise.

"Alright, we've got ourselves a taker!" the DJ shouted.

Before the music starts, Ryan extended his arm out, and pointed straight at me. He pointed at me! "This is for a very special friend of mine. Gabriella... Happy birthday."

I hear a few 'awe's' throughout the bar. I was astonished. Ryan was dedicating this song to me. It didn't mean anything, right? He did say that I was a _friend._ But of course, he did mention _special_... He just had to be charming and add the _very special _part... He couldn't just leave it as friend? It would have made things less complicated.

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
>Thinking of you till it hurts<br>I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
>Tormented and torn apart<br>I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
>For times when my life feels so low<br>It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
>When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know<em>

I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
>I know you were right believing for so long<br>I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
>I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong<p>

He really was a terrific singer. I smiled encouragingly at him whenever he looked at me, which seemed to be a lot. He was a great guy... And it was obvious how he felt about me now. So why couldn't I feel the same way? I desperately wanted to. Anyone would be lucky to have a guy like Ryan.

He walked off the stage, and began making his way to me.

_Oh, what are you thinking of?  
>What are you thinking of?<br>Oh, what are you thinking of?  
>What are you thinking of?<em>

He grinned at me, and walked back to the stage as he sang the chorus again. Several people were on their feet, clapping their hands. Girls were mainly doing that. Guys were bobbing their heads and tapping their feet on the floor to the rhythm. I knew that I wasn't the only one that thought he was an amazing singer.

And he thought he would get booed off the stage and have vegetables thrown at him...  
><em><br>Psh._

Once the song was over, he bowed, and pointed straight to me again. Everyone went wild in the bar. I stood up, jumping up and down, clapping. I smiled and held my thumbs up to him. He gave the microphone back to the DJ and walked back to me. We didn't say anything. We just smiled at each other and brought our attention back to the DJ.

"Well, I think we can all agree that that was amazing!"

The bar went crazy again, and I nudged Ryan. He seemed to actually blush. "Alright, alright. Anyone else want a try?" The DJ held out the microphone, and after a minute, a timid girl in her early-twenties walked up. Ryan and I listened to a few other singers until Ryan nodded his head toward the door. I chugged down my last bit of my delicious drink, and Ryan dropped money onto the table. I open my mouth, about to protest, but Ryan held his hand up. He placed his hand on my lower back, leading me to the door. Once we were outside again, my ears were ringing from the drastic difference of being in that bar with the music blaring loudly and being out here where it was silent.

We walked in silence. I didn't ask why he dedicated that song to me, or why even took me shopping. I knew that it couldn't just be for my birthday present. I clear my throat, "You're a really great performer."

He shrugged, "Not really. There are a lot of better people out there." He said that with such hatred and distaste... I wondered who he was talking about. Maybe a certain blue-eyed boy? I didn't want to bring it up... yet.

"Well, Ryan, no one booed you off the stage or threw random vegetables at you... Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure it means that everyone in that bar would agree with me when I say that you are an amazing singer."

He didn't bother to fight back this time. Now, he smiled, and muttered a polite 'thank you.'

I followed him into a music store that I have never seen before or heard of, but that's probably because I never pay attention. It was called _Amoeba Music._It was old-fashioned inside. It had bright, vibrant paint colors on the walls with posters of bands covering them from head-to-toe. There were racks of CD's and records, and old record players were on display. Karaoke systems and stereos were on sale, and there were even stations where you could choose a song on a computer and listen to it with big headphones. You immediately feel welcomed when you walk in. It had a lot of character.

Ryan walked straight to the racks full of CD's, and began searching. I didn't know what he was searching for exactly, but I decided to stop standing around, and distract myself. I began searching through the racks of CD's, but I wasn't paying much attention. A couple of minutes later, Ryan held a CD to his chest, almost as if he was hugging it.

"Found it," he mumbled proudly.

I stand on my tip-toes, looking over his shoulder, trying to see what CD he had chosen. He caught me trying to look. He hid the CD from me.

"Ah, ah, ah, you go wait over there while I pay for your present."

I pout, crossing my arms over my chest. Ryan leaned down, and whispered into my ear.

"You're cute when you're upset, you know?"

Then, he walked to stand in line to pay for the mysterious CD, leaving me... Completely stunned.

* * *

><p>After he paid for my present, we decided that it was time to head back. He still wouldn't let me see my present. He said that this present would be given to me at my birthday party.<p>

Before we went inside the hotel, Ryan grabbed my hand and began walking toward the beach. He had a tight grip. I felt bad if I tried to let go. But I did anyway. I cleared my throat, and managed to take my hand out of his grasp. He didn't seem affected by it. He just kept walking, turning around every so often to make sure I was following him. People were still on the beach, but no one was swimming in the ocean anymore.

We walked to the point where the wet sand was. Ryan took his shoes off, and I did the same. Then, Ryan grabbed my hand again, this time entwining our fingers. I looked up at him, and Ryan sheepishly stared back at me. He seemed to be asking if it was okay.

Ryan was a great guy... He dedicated a song to me. He took me out shopping for my birthday. He was a talented performer. He was sweet and caring. Why didn't I like him the way that he liked me? Maybe.. I could try to?

I squeezed Ryan's hand, my way of saying that it was perfectly fine even thought it felt strange.  
>We talked some more. He told me more about his passion for singing, dancing, and acting. When we were beginning to walk back to the hotel, I gained enough courage to ask.<p>

"Did you hate Troy because he was the lead in that one musical with your sister?"

Ryan's grip on my hand tightened, and I saw that he stiffened at the mention of Troy Bolton. He stared at the ground, opening the door for me. We walked inside, toward the elevator. I pushed the button, and looked at Ryan.

He slowly-almost reluctantly-nodded.

"I wasn't Troy's biggest fan, I guess you can say. Sharpay and I have always been the leads, so it was a surprise for him, and me, to be cast as the lead. I feel selfish saying that. But he was actually better than me. Everyone knew it, too. Ms. Darbus, our crazy Drama teacher, she knew it. My sister knew, my teacher knew, the Drama department knew, heck, even Troy knew! And I knew."

I frowned. "Troy sounds egotistical."

The elevator doors opened, and we walked in. Ryan pressed my floor number, and the doors slowly close. "I guess you could say that. But that's my jealousy talking. I never knew him. Sharpay was practically in love the guy. All the girls at East High were."

It was quiet for a moment.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so interested in Troy?" Ryan muttered.

He seemed afraid of my answer. And that's when I knew. Ryan has always been beat out by Troy Bolton. Troy was better than him in the thing he was truly passionate about, he was the captain of the basketball team, total hunk; all of the girls were obsessed with him, totally popular...

Ryan never experienced that.

He was jealous.

I take a deep breath, "He's kind of like a mystery to me. I know that something happened involving Troy. I just don't know what. And I'm curious."

Ryan slowly nods. The elevator dings, and the doors open. He walks me to my door, hand-in-hand. I've almost forgotten that we've been holding hands this entire time. I let go of Ryan's hand, and its sweating bullets. I put a strand of hair behind my ear as we stand in front of my hotel room.

"Thanks, Ryan. It was a fun day."

He smiled, "You're welcome."

The next thing I did surprised me. It surprised him.

I leaned up, pressing my lips to his cold cheek.

I open my room with the swipe of the card, and before closing it, I whisper good night.

It wasn't a real kiss... But I knew that it meant a lot to Ryan.

It meant a lot to me, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This wasn't my best chapter. I wrote it about two or three times, and I don't know, I thought this chapter was kind of necessary. It was kind of a filler, in a way, I guess. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it either way. Thanks for all of the reviews, they make my day! Next chapter is Gabriella's birthday party… It might be in two parts, I'm not sure yet. If any of you guys have suggestions for Gabriella's party, feel free to write it in the Reviews, or PM , the song that Ryan sang was All Out Of Love by Air Supply.  
><strong>

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

**July 2**

**Gabriella's birthday party**

**7 am**

"Sh, don't wake her!"

"Come on, it's her birthday! If it were me, I would stay up all night! We have to wake her up, I can't wait much longer."

"You're such a child, Chad! Let her sleep! You said so yourself, it's her birthday!"

"Can I at least touch her?"

"No."

"Poke her?"

"Absolutely not."

"Look at her?"

"Definitely not."

"Why are we here then?"

"So we'll be the first people she sees when she wakes up."

"Taylor, I refuse to wait here for another four hours."

"Suck it up, Danforth."

"I'm bored."

"Well... Do something."

"I already told you that I want to wake up Gabi!"

"And I already told you no!"

"You're mean..."

"Boo-hoo."

"Seriously, Santa Claus can see you."

"You still believe in Santa Claus?"

"..."

"What about the Tooth Fairy?"

"Oh, please. I've matured over the years, Tay. Of course I don't believe in the Tooth Fairy."

"Easter Bunny?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

_Was this a dream?_

_"_Taylor!"

"Chad!"

_Evidently not..._

_"_Gabriella..."I manage to mumble against my pillow.

A slap is heard.

"Look what you did; you woke her up, Chad!"

"Me? You're the one shouting!"

"I'm ju-"

I sit up in my bed, stretching and yawning. I scratch my head as I blink a few times. Taylor was standing up with her hands on her hips, and Chad was sitting on the chair in the corner of the hotel room. You know, when I imagined waking up for my birthday while on vacation, I pictured myself sleeping in until noon, eating a delicious breakfast in bed, and just doing whatever I wanted. But, in that fantasy, Chad and Taylor weren't supposed to be bickering at 7 am. In my fantasy, I didn't think about having a birthday party, or even having friends to spend my special day with.

But, then again, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Can you guys please shut up?"

Taylor looked at me, and ginned. She completely forgot about Chad, who looked offended, in the corner. She rushed over to me, tackling me in a big hug. "Happy Birthday!" she shouted into my ear.

I laugh, wiping the sleep from my eyes. "Thanks," I mutter tiredly.

Chad pushes Taylor away, and practically jumps on top of me. He ruffles my bed-hair, and slaps my cheeks a couple of times. "Wake up, sleepy head! I did not wake up this early to watch you sleep! It's time to _PARTAY_!"

Taylor manages to pry Chad off of me, and she shoots me an apologetic glance. "Sorry, you know Chad... He can be a little childish sometimes. We'll leave you to sleep for a little while longer. Come on, Chad."

Chad pouts, "So technically I could go back to sleep, too?"

Taylor giggles, but then quickly changes her demeanor to serious. She shakes her head, "Absolutely not. You're helping me set up. Come along."

Taylor walks to the door, opening it, and beckoned for Chad to follow her.

Chad glared at me, "Consider yourself lucky this time, Montez."

I groan, and swing my legs over the side of my bed. I reluctantly leave the warm sanctuary of my bed. Sluggishly, I make my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"I'm up," I called out before they walked out the door. Chad was literally jumping up and down in the hallway. I heard a slap before the bathroom door closes, and I heard Taylor mumble 'you're so embarrassing.'

The hot water wakes me up. I squeeze some shampoo onto my palm and run it through my curly hair. I wondered how tonight would be. I had been trying to avoid Ryan as much as possible, but it was no use. He seemed to be _everywhere. _Martha claimed that he was my very own stage-5 clinger. Taylor told me that Ryan was super nice and caring, and that I should give him a chance. But the thing was, I didn't want too.

I sigh, stepping under the shower head and letting the water rinse out the shampoo from my hair. Next came the conditioner, and the same process. Squeeze it onto my palm, run my fingers through my hair to make sure it wasn't knotted, and think.

I wasn't any closer to finding out about the Troy mystery than I was two weeks ago. All I know is that he used to be popular, kind-hearted, Chad's best friend, and he was basically a leader. And, not to mention, he was hot. But what really happened? Why did it happen? Would I ever find out the answer to this mystery that's got me so worked up?

"Hurry up, Montez!" Chad yelled.

Sighing, I step underneath the shower head once again and let the conditioner run down my body and down the drain.

**4 pm  
><strong>  
>"It's Luau theme, so what are you wearing?"<p>

Taylor looked through my suitcase and the drawers, trying to find an appropriate outfit for me to wear to my party. Yeah, I didn't even bother going shopping for clothing because I'm just _that_ smart. Taylor was already dressed up and ready to go for my party that was taking place in one hour. She wore a bikini top that was black with pink and red flowers on it, and a red skirt that was tied to her waist. Her hair was straightened and a red flower was elegantly placed behind her ear. She had an anklet on her ankle and wore red gladiator sandals. To say the least, she looked gorgeous. And it wasn't even her party! I was screwed, basically.

Taylor took out a sun dress from my suitcase. It was coral-colored with off white flowers all over. She grimaced as she examined the contents from my drawers. "You have nothing except this dress. I guess it'll have to do."

She tossed me the dress, and I walk to the bathroom to change. I glance in the mirror, and Taylor comes up from behind me. "Time for the hair," she said. I sat down, and allowed her to have her way with my curly hair. She straightened it, something I rarely did because of the time it took, and she placed a white flower behind my ear. She took a few strands of my hair and pinned it back with bobby pins. She wrapped a lei around my neck, and forced me to put on white gladiator sandals.

Even though the dress wouldn't have been our first choice, it surprisingly went well with the theme. And Taylor said that since I'm the birthday girl, I had an excuse to stand out. We waited for my mom to be ready, and us three walked to the lobby together. My mom gave me a kiss on the cheek before we were out on the beach. I didn't know how the beach was going to be decorated, and I didn't know what to expect. I expected just random people dressed up but when the doors were opened, I was completely blown away.

Next to the beach was a small restaurant. It was decorated with flowers and hula girls and streamers loomed overhead. A DJ was in the corner of the restaurant, and as soon as I walked through the doors, everyone cheered. The DJ announced my entrance and blasted the music. Even the DJ was dressed up in khaki shorts and a white shirt with blue lei around his neck. Each table had blue table cloths with what looked like bits of sand on it. A hula girl was the centerpiece, but my face was glued onto it which made me laugh. The lights reflected onto the water and the sand, and people were dancing on the sand. They were holding coconut cups and sipping its unknown contents. Everyone was dressed up, and the table with my presents was piling up by the minute. People I didn't know were at my party, but at this moment, I didn't care.

I threw my arms around Taylor and my mom, chanting 'thank you.' I felt that those two words weren't enough to express my gratitude. Everything looked great.

Chad shimmied over to us, and picked me up. He spun me around, and I giggled loudly. "Put me down!" He grabbed a coconut cup sitting on a table, and chugged it down. I doubted that was his, but he didn't seem to mind. "Gabi! You're here! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Come on, let's dance!" Before I could say anything, Chad dragged Taylor and I onto the sand, otherwise known as the dance floor for tonight. He practically threw me, and I ended up smacking right into someone.

"Oh, I'm so-" I looked up to see the person that I hit. It was someone I didn't know, but this someone was odd compared to the others. He was wearing a black hoodie, with the hood hiding his face. He wore black jeans and black converse.

"... sorry," I lamely finish my sentence. I couldn't help but stare at this mysterious party-crasher. He had to have been a party-crasher; he wasn't dressed for the event. I knew it was a guy, but I just didn't know who it was. Before I could ask, I felt someone grab my arms and turn me around. It was Ryan. He wore a red shirt with white flowers and khaki shorts with a white fedora hat. Two coconut cups were in his hands. He handed me one, and leaned in, pressing his lips to my cheek.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered into my ear affectionately. I glance behind my shoulder, and the mysterious party-crasher was nowhere to be seen. I blinked a couple of times, and turned my attention back to Ryan. He was holding a badly-wrapped gift in his hands.

"Can you come with me? Just for a minute, I swear."

I sigh, and reluctantly nodded. "Sure," I replied. He grabbed my hand and led me through the heated crowd. I felt another pair of hands on my shoulders, and I turned around. Kelsi and Martha were standing there, and immediately tackled me into a hug. Ryan lost the grip he had on my hand and he stood there, awkwardly. I felt guilty having him wait for me, but I didn't want to abandon Kelsi and Martha. I turned to Ryan and told him that I'd find him later. He should enjoy the party, not wait for me.

**6 pm.**

I couldn't find Ryan. I was getting stopped at every step. Complete strangers stopped me and told me how this was the party of the summer. Finally, I saw Ryan. He was in a corner, clutching the gift in his hands. I approached him, and he smiled once he saw me.

"Finally. You're very popular tonight, you know?"

I rolled my eyes, "They won't stop!"

Ryan wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and began leading me to the restaurant. We walked inside and only a couple of people were there since the party was mainly outside. We were alone since no one was paying attention really.

"What did you want to tell me or... give me?" I asked. My eyes wandered to his hands where the gift was.

He took a deep breath, and handed me the gift. I laughed at how badly wrapped it was, and Ryan nervously shuffled his feet as I ripped the paper off. There was a CD and a movie. The CD was Air Supply, and Ryan explained to me that he bought it because he had dedicated one of their songs to me last week at the bar.

"It's just... something for you to remember me by. And this... This is a disk of all the musicals from last year. So you can see all of us in action," he playfully grinned.

I stared at the two gifts. Two simple gifts that probably didn't cost a lot but it didn't matter to me. I loved them.

I gave Ryan a hug, pecking him on the cheek to which he smiled. "I love it," I whispered. We stood in silence for a minute, and Ryan clucked his tongue. "We should probably go back out there. I just wanted to give you those gifts alone..." I look up at him. Why couldn't I like him? He wasn't that bad looking, and he truly was caring, sweet, and loyal.

I nodded, and walked outside with Ryan. Taylor ran up to me, her face flushed. "Chad kissed me! We were slow dancing and... and... he kissed me!" Ryan rolled his eyes, walking off.

"Chicks," he mumbled, but I heard him.

I squealed and hugged Taylor. "Are you serious? See! He does like you! What did you do?"

Taylor's eyes widened, "Oh, no. No, no, no! I ran off! What kind of idiot am I? He probably thinks I didn't like it, or don't like him, or something!"

I placed my hands on Taylor's arms, forcing her to stay still. "Taylor McKessie, you are not an idiot. You were just stunned. Now, as for what you do, find him... and just do whatever your heart tells you. Whether that means punching him in the face, kissing him, confessing your feelings, biting his cheek, whatever!"

Taylor seemed to calm down and nodded. She whispered things to herself, probably trying to convince herself. I grinned when Taylor shoved people away and went off to find Chad in the mess of people. I was still holding onto the CD and movie disk. I stared at the back of the movie in curiosity.

_East High's musicals all from year 2010. Winter musical, spring musical, end of the year musical. Watch the performers as they prepare for opening night._

Winter Musical, I thought to myself. That meant... Troy was in this movie. He was the lead in that musical with Sharpay. I could actually _see _the Wildcat superstar perform! I could hear his singing, see his dancing and acting, see how he interacts at rehearsals, I could see everything in this little movie disk that I was holding.

In that instant, I wanted to run back to my hotel room and watch this movie. I didn't care that a party was going on around me. I didn't care that this party for me! I just wanted to go see this.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Gabi! Happy birthday to you!"

I turn around at the singing, and saw my mom walk out of the restaurant doors with a big birthday cake. Red velvet, my favorite. With red, sloppy lettering, the cake read: Happy B-day Gabryella.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Chad was the one who wrote that.

"And many more! On channel four!" Chad yelled.

"Eat up, everyone!" my mom announced. I had to place the CD and movie down on the gifts table and cut the cake. I passed the cake around, and I got a piece for myself. I wasn't left alone at all. There was no way I could escape. Taylor and Chad were dancing in the center of the dance floor. A slow song was playing. I watched as they leaned if for a kiss. I smiled at the happy couple.

"Gabi..."

I turned around, and saw Ryan. He had his hand extended out to me. "Want to dance?" he asked softly. I closed my eyes, and then nodded at him. I grabbed his hand and he lead me out to the dance floor where other couples were dancing. I saw as Jason walked up to Kelsi, and then a few seconds later, they came down and awkwardly wrapped their arms around each other. I saw Zeke next to Sharpay, but Sharpay wasn't paying attention.

Ryan wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck awkwardly, and I avoided his intense gaze. "Are you having fun?" he asked. I nodded, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ryan still staring at me, expectantly.

"Yeah, I am. I've met a lot of new people, too. I loved your gift, by the way."

This time, I felt it appropriate to stare at him in the eye. Bad idea. He seemed closer than when we started slow dancing. His eyes flickered over to my lips, and then back to my eyes. I gulped nervously.

Ryan was going to kiss me.

That was all that registered in my mind at that moment. He was going to kiss me, for real this time. There was no way out of it. I could say no... But I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

_Give him a chance. He's nice and caring, Gabi. You'll never know until you try. _

Taylor's words echoed repeatedly in my mind. I found myself closing my eyes, and slowly leaning in. If I don't like it, then just pull away...

Maybe I will enjoy it. Maybe I really am supposed to be giving Ryan a chance after all.

A gasp is heard, sounding a lot like Chad Danforth. "Stop the music," a voice said. It was a man's voice, but one that I didn't recognize. I opened my eyes. Ryan opened his too and looked disappointed and annoyed at the interruption.

Sure enough, the music stopped. Everyone was silent, and I glanced around. What was going on? Everyone's eyes were glued on the center of the dance floor. I shoved a few people away, and I felt Ryan follow me. The mysterious-hooded person was in the center. He slowly pulled his hood down.

More gasps were heard, and I was pretty sure Ryan stopped breathing. I saw Chad sluggishly make his way up to the person. He looked familiar... But I couldn't tell exactly who it was since he wasn't facing me directly.

"T-Troy?"

"Why didn't I get an invitation?" Troy asked with a smirk.

I forgot how to breathe...

**A/N: So this is part 1 of Gabriella's birthday bash! I hope you liked it… I re-wrote it a couple of times, and I guess I'm satisfied with the result… Anyway, your prayers have been answered! Haha, Troy is officially in this story. I don't really know where I'm going with this story anymore; I know things that are going to happen but I just don't know how I'm going to build up to it. I'm sorry if it takes a while for me to update now: I recently began tennis camp and we're trying to move and just a lot of stuff. Anyway, feel free to review and leave me questions or suggestions or hey, maybe you wanna review to make me happy? **

**P.S. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I just really wanted to get this chapter out. Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

_C__hapter Seven_

_**Part 2 of Gabriella's party**_

_I couldn't breathe..._

You know when you want to talk to someone and you get the opportunity but you can't seem to form the right words? You know what you want to say, but when you are in front of the person, you end up tongue-tied. You feel nervous and afraid of their reactions. Your hands sweat, and you feel your heartbeat ringing in your ears. Your mind is muddled, and you open your mouth, about to say something, but instead you look like a complete idiot. That's how I felt right now. I wanted answers, I had questions, and Troy was right in front of me. He was at my birthday party. He was in Los Angeles, not in Albuquerque. He was _here, in the flesh, _and I couldn't say anything. I could only gape at the man that was the center of attention now.

Everyone seemed to know the one and only Troy Bolton. It seemed to me that not one person at this party didn't know Troy, except for me, of course. Everyone was a part of the circle now, trying to catch a glimpse of him. I heard people murmuring behind me, _'is he really here?' _and '_I can't see, too many big heads.' _Ryan narrowed his eyes at Troy, and he wrapped his arm protectively around my waist, bringing me closer to his body which made me extremely uncomfortable. Taylor's eyes were wide, and her mouth was wide open. Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, and Martha were in a tight group across from me, staring at Troy as if he wasn't even real. I was asking myself that, too. Was this even real? Was _he _truly here? It all seemed too good to be true. Chad was the closest to Troy out of everyone. He was shaking; I don't know if it was from being shocked or afraid. Maybe even both.

Troy looked even better in person than he did in the pictures. He still hadn't faced me directly, but from the side, I could easily see a dimple from his teasing smirk. His black clothes didn't cover up his well-sculpted body. Even through the sweatshirt, I could tell that he was well toned. His chestnut hair was not long, but not at all short either. It was at the point where it was beginning to grow back out. I desperately wanted to see his face...

_His eyes. _

"You're not welcomed here," Ryan managed to croak out.

Troy turned around upon hearing Ryan's voice, and my breath got caught in my throat. His eyes were even more mesmerizing in person than they were in the picture. They seemed to twinkle when he grinned at Ryan mischievously. I was never one to choose favorites about a guy's body or appearance... But I could already tell my favorite parts of Troy's.

Troy's eyes traveled down to me. His blue eyes locked on my brown ones, and we stayed that way for what seemed like forever. His grin disappeared when he saw Ryan's arm around my waist. His gaze left mine. He went back to Ryan.

"Well, that's just too bad now, isn't it?" Troy sneered.

"Troy..." Chad choked out again.

Everyone stared at Chad. One thing I've learned about Chad Danforth is that he's never tongue-tied. He never has those moments when you just stare and gape like a massive idiot, like I was right now. Chad was goofy, and he was childish, but he was outgoing and had a tremendous personality. He made people feel welcomed, and wanted, just by being himself. It was something I admired of the crazy-haired man. But now, as he stood in front of his ex-best friend, he seemed... vulnerable. Guys don't like showing their vulnerability, my mom used to tell me. They wanted to prove that they were indeed strong and courageous and had no fears or weaknesses. They rarely showed their emotions. It was rare when they let their guard down. It was rare when they let their vulnerability noticeable. Chad was one to be optimistic, and happy-go-lucky. This was different. He didn't know what to say. I wondered if Chad ever thought of this moment. As he stood in front of Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth let his guard down, and let his vulnerability show.

Troy didn't say anything. Instead he stared at Chad... almost hopefully. I cocked my head to the side, observing him. He seemed to appear... sad, as he stared at Chad. He seemed like he wanted to just blurt out that he was sorry for whatever he did. But after a moment, Troy straightened himself and shook his head from the thoughts I knew that he was having. Troy wanted to appear strong and collective in front of all these people. But I knew, with just one glance, that there was much more to him than met the eye.

Guys are just strange creatures.

"Chad," Troy acknowledged him finally, nodding curtly. Chad closed his eyes, and Taylor patted his back comfortingly. Taylor whispered comforting words into his ear, all the while she glared at Troy. He looked down, bringing his hand up and rubbing his neck nervously. I wondered if it was a nervous habit of his. I immediately wanted to know everything about him. Why was I so interested in him? It was odd, and not to mention, a little creepy. But I felt that the Troy Bolton that showed up to my party wasn't the real Troy Bolton.

"Why are you here, Troy? This is Gabi's party, and you're just ruining it.. Just, please... Go," Taylor said. She was practically begging. She didn't want this to happen. This wasn't on the agenda. Taylor has planned for this party ever since Chad announced that my birthday was coming up. Now that it was finally here, everything was turning upside down.

Taylor McKessie was organized, no doubt about it. I recently learned that she was a perfectionist when I helped her plan for my party. She had to have everything neat; she had to have everything tidy; she had to have everything organized; she had to have everything perfect. This wasn't her idea of perfect, even though it was to me. Taylor wanted this night to be all about our friends, since I most likely wasn't going to ever see these people again. Troy was ruining it for her. Troy ruined a lot of things, and Taylor was absolutely, positively _fed up. _

I remembered what Taylor told me about Troy. Troy and Taylor became good friends. Now looking at them, as they glared at each other menacingly, you would never assume that these two people used to be friends. But now, they just looked like pure enemies. Taylor didn't look guilty when she basically told Troy to take a hike. Troy didn't look bothered by it; just defiant and stubborn. He crossed his arms over his chest and made a point that he was not moving for anyone or anything.

Truth was, I felt bad for the guy. Chad was tongue-tied, Taylor was pissed, and the others just stared expressionless. Everyone else was just staring immensely at the action, like it was some movie. All they needed was popcorn, and they would be content. I don't know what happened between them; I have not the slightest clue. But the way they were staring at him, as if he didn't belong anywhere, as if he was contaminated... It was awful.

"Excuse me! Move it. Ugh, _don't touch_ me!"

I turn around, and I see Sharpay struggling through the crowd. Trust Sharpay Evans to try to be fashionably late. She was next to Ryan now, and she patted her blond curls. "What's all the fuss about? Why is everyone in this huge cir-"

Ryan points to Troy, and Sharpay follows his finger. She blinks a couple of times, as if she was making sure that he was really there. She was shocked for a moment, but that immediately vanished. Sharpay sighs, as if she was bored. She sighed as if she had done this before, and it was getting old.

"Hold my shit," she told Ryan, and she shoved her purse into his hand. Sharpay pushed ahead, shoving me in the process. That was when we realized what she was about to do.

"Shar! What are you _doing?" _Ryan asked.

She turns around, and makes eye contact with me. She gives me a lazy smile, touching my arm for a second, and then she turns her gaze back to her brother.

"I'm going to save him, what else would I do?"

Before we could say anything, or before Ryan could protest, Sharpay stepped forward gallantly.

Sharpay Evans was a tough cookie. She was bold, and opinionated. She said whatever she wanted to, without thinking of the consequences or of the other person's feelings. I believed that Sharpay had no heart, but as she stepped forward, about to save Troy from the stare-down, I thought otherwise. It just goes to show how people put on this fake mask to hide. It just goes to show that even though people make it seem that they're completely fine, they really do have feelings like everybody else.

Troy turned around, and he seemed relieved to see Sharpay. She walked up to him, a smile on her flawless face, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought her feet in the air as she hugged him. He seemed surprised by the embrace, but soon enough, he warmed up to it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close. He closed his eyes, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. I felt a twinge of _something _as Sharpay began whispering in Troy's ear. Could it be jealousy that Sharpay was the one hugging him and that I wasn't? Was I _jealous _that Sharpay had the audacity to step up to the plate and save Troy from the attention, hatred, and humiliation?

That couldn't be possible, right? I couldn't be jealous over Troy Bolton. I don't even know him. Besides, Troy and Sharpay used to date... Hence on the _used to. _They couldn't still have feelings for each other, especially since something happened with Troy. Sharpay had to at least be a little angry at him, since everyone else was, right? They dated, for crying out loud! Sharpay had to have been hurt somehow. If she was hurt at any point with Troy, she didn't show it.

They hugged for what seemed like hours. Everyone just stared, and once they broke apart, I realized that my eyes were narrowed at them. Sharpay stood in front of Troy, and she waved at us, as if saying 'shoo!'

"It's just Troy, we all know him, and he's not a ghost, so stop being so dramatic and just get back to the party. Troy's here, whoop-dee-doo, life goes on, people." Sharpay said. She didn't look the least bit intimidated or nervous as she defended him. She looked so sure of herself.

"He was the one that brought this attention on him. Let him face the consequences of the stares and whispers. He deserves it for all the damage that he's caused," Taylor said.

Sharpay shot daggers at her, "Maybe he didn't know what he was getting himself into? Maybe he has a reason for being here? I don't know-" she chuckled softly- "just stop staring at him as if he's an alien."

Sure enough, people started going their separate ways. The music started again, and everyone began doing what they were last doing before the interruption. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Troy, Ryan, and I haven't moved. Chad was expressionless... Lost. Taylor was openly showing her disgust at Troy. Sharpay patted Troy's arm, and Troy smiled at her. Ryan loosened his grip on me, and stiffly walked up to Sharpay. He handed Sharpay her purse, without as much of a glance at Troy. Ryan walked back to me, grabbing my hand. He dragged me away, whispering, "Walk away."

I couldn't enjoy myself anymore. Troy and Sharpay were seated at a table, drinking out of coconut cups. They were talking. Ryan wouldn't let me out of his sight. I haven't seen Taylor and Chad in a while; I figured they ditched. But, one hour later, I saw them re-appearing, smiles plastered onto their faces. Obviously fake smiles. Chad wouldn't go out to the dance floor. Instead, he sat alone at the bar, drinking Virgin Daiquiris. Whenever someone approached him, he would talk to them and laugh, but it was obvious that it was all an act. I could tell that Taylor and Chad didn't want to have their fun ruined by Troy. But they weren't doing a very good job of it.

I stared at Chad. _Just go talk to him. _I nodded, as if I was encouraging myself. I took a step forward, but then shook my head. _No, he wants to be alone. Plus, what would you say? _I took a deep breath, having my own mental battle. _But he needs a friend. He needs you. _I was about to walk over to Chad, this time for real. But that's when Ryan felt it was appropriate to startle me by touching my lower back. I jumped, and Ryan chuckled.

"Want to dance?"

I looked back to the bar, and saw Chad in a conversation with someone I didn't know. I sighed, and looked at Ryan, reluctantly nodding my head in agreement. He led me out to the dance floor, and I swayed my hips to the beat of the music. It felt nice to let loose, even if it was just for a little while. After a couple of songs, a slow song came on. Couples wrapped their arms around one another, and they moved in a circle slowly. Ryan placed his hands on my hips, and I placed mine around his neck. It was awkward. I felt a sense of déjà vu. We were in this position an hour ago. I was about to kiss him an hour ago. Now, there were no interruptions. I stared up at Ryan, and he seemed uncertain.

Please... Don't.

"

So... Where were we before the chaos occurred?" he asked hopefully.

I closed my eyes.

_What do I do?_

"Ryan... I-"

I was cut off when I felt Ryan's lips crash onto mine earnestly. He seemed to be trying to prove something with the kiss. He was trying too hard. It wasn't coming natural, if that made any sense. He reluctantly pulled away, and searched my eyes.

"I like you, Gabriella. A lot," he confessed shyly.

I looked behind Ryan, in hopes of finding Taylor there. I could really use guidance in this situation. How do you tell a guy that you don't feel the same way? I wasn't a heart-breaker.. I was a heart-mender. Instead, I found Troy staring at me from his seat at his table. He was twisting the straw around in his cup, and he was chewing on his bottom lip, thoughtfully. When he noticed that I caught him staring at me, he looked away. I could see his face becoming a slight red color.

"Gabriella?"

I looked back at Ryan. The song had ended, and Ryan's hands were back to his sides. My arms were stupidly wrapped around his neck still. I cleared my throat embarrassed, and let my arms hand at my sides. I fidgeted nervously with my hair.

"Ryan..."

"_Gabriella!_" I jumped at the sound of my name, but I saw my mom coming through the restaurant doors. She had been in the room for the past two hours, claiming she had a headache from all of the loud music. She had missed all the action with Troy. She looked distraught, with her hands on her hips. She knew.

I was actually thankful for the interruption, even if the interruption wouldn't have been my first choice.

"I, um, see you later," I mumbled before walking away from Ryan and up the steps to come face to face with my mom.

"What's this I hear? A party-crasher?" she asked.

I shrugged, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Troy staring at my mom and I. I turn my head, my eyes meeting his. This time, I was the one to look away.

"Yeah, um... No biggie," I said, shrugging it off. Because it truly wasn't a big deal. Nah, I mean, Troy Bolton, the person I've been obsessing over since we've come to Los Angeles made an appearance at my party, and all my friends hate him. Yeah, that is really not a big deal, _at all. _

I was never a good liar growing up. My parents would give me the stare-down, and tell me to be honest, and I would just tell the truth. I didn't have a bad bone in my body. Even if I was the one that did something bad, I told the truth. I would get in trouble, but I figured it was a better punishment than a punishment I would get if I actually did get caught lying which was very rare.

But I felt that in this situation, a little white lie wouldn't hurt, right?

My mom quirked an eyebrow, staring at me intensely. "You sure? You know, Gabi, I just want you to have the best birthday with your friends with no one ruining it for you."

I fake smiled, and nodded. "Yeah... it... He's a friend of, um, Sharpay's. It's fine."

See? That wasn't a _total _lie. They were friends. Mom looked around the beach, as if trying to find him. "Well, where is he? I've passed by five girls, and they've all agreed that he's quite the hottie." She nudged me playfully and I giggled, feeling my face heat up.

_You have no idea._

"Introduce me," she insisted. My gaze returns back to the table, and right when I looked at him, he turned and met my gaze. He seemed puzzled as I grabbed my mom's hand and made my way to Sharpay and Troy. I hadn't even officially met him, and I was already introducing my mom to him. Can you say _awkward?_

Sharpay turned around when she heard our footsteps. She smiles, flashing her pearly whites. "Gabriella! Oh, honey, you look great. I never got a chance to tell you happy birthday!" She pats my hand, and I smiled back at her. "Thanks, Sharpay. Glad you can, um, make it."

My mom cleared her throat, and I slowly turned more toward Troy, so we were facing each other. What am I supposed to say? _I've been obsessing over you for the past three weeks. Oh, by the way, this is my mom. _That didn't sound good at all. _I'm Gabriella... The birthday girl... Yeah, you don't know me, but this is my mom. _What are you supposed to say in this type of situation?

"Um, hi."

_Um, hi?_ You over-analyzed this, and all you came with was '_Um, hi'_?

Troy must have known my awkward position. He chuckled, amusement written all over his face. "Um, hi, back to you. Gabriella, is it?" I gulped, and nodded. He smiled, and I would have drooled if it wouldn't have made me look like a complete freak. I managed to contain my saliva.

"Happy birthday," he said, flashing me a dizzying grin. I took a deep breath, and smiled. "Thanks. You're Troy... right?" He nodded, leaning back in his chair, placing his arm around the empty chair next to me. He smirked, "The one and only." I forgot about my mom standing right next to me, and she seemed to know that I did. She leaned forward, extending her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Maria, Gabriella's mother. My, my, you're the talk of the hour. I left for a couple of hours, and when I come back down, everyone's talking about you. You seemed to have made quite the... unexpected appearance at my daughter's birthday party."

If I didn't know better, she seemed accusing him. She was suspicious about him, but I didn't blame her. He showed up, at my birthday party, wearing all black when the party was Luau themed. I looked at her, my eyes widening. "Mom," I began. Troy shook his head, a lazy grin on his face. He didn't seem to mind the question or the tone my mom used when she asked him.

"No, it's fine. Yeah, I didn't really, um, plan on this. I'm sorry if I caused trouble... I could leave..." He began to stand up, but I quickly placed my hand on his shoulder, forcing him to sit back down. When I released my hand, it was all warm. I cleared my throat, realizing what I just did to Troy. He was, after all, still a complete stranger to me.

"Sorry... Um, you don't have to leave just yet. There's going to be limbo and opening of the gifts and... I mean, unless you want to leave you can. But I'm just... I don't want you to feel like you have to leave, because you don't. You make good company. I mean..."

Sharpay cut in, "Is there a point to all this?" She raised her eyebrows at me, amused.

_Rambling... Not good, Gabriella._

I blushed, and Troy smiles. "Back off, Shar. I think it's cute."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Stop right there. Did he just call me _cute? _In front of Sharpay, his ex-girlfriend? And in front of my mom? I felt my mom squeeze my hand.

"Well, I'll let you kids catch up, or whatever it is you guys do these days. I'm going to go check on the DJ. He probably needs a potty break." She walks away, and I almost wished she hadn't. I was left with Sharpay, and Troy. I stared at my sand-covered feet and sandals, and fidgeted with a piece of my hair. I glanced up and I saw Sharpay glossing her lips, and Troy playing with a salt shaker.

Sharpay put her compact and lip gloss away, and folded her hands together. She cleared her throat, "Well... This has been fun. I'm going to go to the dance floor. Tootles." She stands up, and walks away. I wasn't close to Sharpay really, but as I saw her walking away, I wanted to scream for her to come back. This was beyond awkward now. Troy and I were alone... Something I've probably wanted since I heard about Troy. But now, I didn't know what to say.

"And then there were two," Troy said

I looked at him, and I couldn't help it. I started cracking up. He probably thought I was some insane freak for laughing at something that wasn't even that funny. He stared at me for a moment, and then he slowly joined in with me. I held onto my stomach as I felt tears fall down my cheeks and onto the floor.

Eventually, we get a hold of ourselves. I sit down in Sharpay's old seat, and it gets quiet. "This is kind of awkward," I admitted, sheepishly. Troy nodded in agreement, chuckling. "Agreed... I feel bad for crashing your party. Believe me, I had a purpose. But of course I wasn't thinking when I came. I just heard that Chad was going to be here and I just... I don't know."

I wanted desperately to ask what he meant by Chad being here... But I couldn't just pester him with questions all of a sudden. "It's fine... Unless if you didn't bring a present. Then I'll have to kick you out," I said, teasingly.

Troy smirks, "Well, I'm pretty much screwed then, aren't I?"

I shake my head, giggling. "Pretty much. You're out of here," I said pointing to the door. He stands up and pretends to begin walking to the door. "Oh well... I was going to ask the birthday girl if I could make it up to her tomorrow by hanging out with her at the beach. Guess not..."

I froze mid-step. Troy was going to ask me to hang out with him when I just barely met him? There was a catch, right? There had to be a catch... There just had to be one. No guy like Troy Bolton would want to hang out with a girl like me, Gabriella Montez. It just wasn't possible.

Troy turned around, and he sighed. "Sorry... Didn't mean to startle you. I was just trying to make a new friend... No one really talks to me after..." He shakes his head, trailing off. He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck, thoughtfully. "Sharpay is pretty much my only friend here, and she doesn't always make good company." I nervously laugh along with him. "So I guess I was hoping to make a new friend... Someone new, you know?'

Thousands of thoughts roamed my mind at that moment. Such as; _This could be it! I can finally figure out what happened! _And _Holy crap, he wants to hang out with me? _And _I must be dreaming _and last but not least: _What's. The. Freaking. Catch? _

I had an excuse to want to hang out with him… He being hot is just the icing on the cake. But what was his excuse? He just met me, yet he acts like he knows everything about me. Before I could reply, I hear people calling my name. I turn around and see people gathering on the top deck. I see my mom motioning for me to walk over. She pointed to the presents.

I turn back to Troy who was anxiously waiting for my response. I open my mouth, but just then, someone's arm wraps around my shoulder and pulls me closer to them. Looking up, I notice its Ryan. If looks could kill, Troy Bolton would be dead with the glare Ryan was sending his way. Troy didn't seem affected by it. Not in the slightest. He wasn't even looking at Ryan; he was still staring at me. I couldn't answer him with Ryan here! I didn't even know what I would have said to be honest. Ryan cleared his throat, "Ella, it's time for presents."

I stared at Ryan, shocked by the use of the new nickname. He had never called me that before. This seemed to catch Troy's attention. His gaze leaves mine, and his eyes travel to Ryan's arm that was wrapped possessively around my shoulder. I sigh, and reluctantly step to the side a bit. Ryan's arm falls numbly to his side.

Troy and Ryan have a silent stare down. Believe me, it had to be one of the most awkward and uncomfortable situations ever. I shuffled my feet nervously, and cleared my throat. My mom was beginning to get frustrated since I wasn't making any move. She waved her arms at me, and I nodded at her. I turned back to the boys.

"It's presents time," I muttered.

Ryan nodded, and grabbed my hand. He laced our fingers together. Troy walked ahead of us. I lean in, and whisper to Ryan so Troy wouldn't hear. "Ella?" I asked. Ryan looked at me, and his face reddened. "Yeah…. If you don't like it, I won't call you that anymore."

I shrug, "Its fine… I was just surprised. You never called me that before though."

Ryan shrugged, "I felt it was the right time." He looked down at me and winked. I frown. _I felt it was the right time. _Right time? Troy was right there!

Wait…

Was that why? Did Ryan think that I liked Troy? Was he _jealous? _

I wanted to ask him, but I chickened out. I bit my tongue as we approached the table. My mom sighed in relief, "Finally!"

* * *

><p>After the opening of the presents, and a few more dances, the party was over. It was midnight. My mom began shooing people away, telling them that the party was over and to go back to their hotel rooms. Taylor, Chad, and Ryan helped my mom and I carry the gifts up to our hotel room. I was walking back to the restaurant to get the last of the presents. I walk to the table, and I see a napkin. I would have thrown it away if it weren't for the numbers and words on it. I squint, trying my best to read the messy scribbles.<p>

**Thanks for not kicking me out ;) I promise to bring you a present.**

**-Troy**

I turned the napkin around, and I see a phone number and a hotel room number. Underneath that, is more of Troy's writing.

**Just in case. Visit or call anytime.**

He was making this too easy. He was basically inviting me to his hotel room. He was telling me that it was fine to give him a call… My heart was beating rapidly as I read the napkin again and again. I was glad that I was alone, because I was sure that if someone was with me, they would hear my heart beating loudly in my chest.

"You got it, Gabs?"

I turn around, and see Chad looming in the doorway. I nodded, quickly stuffing the napkin into a random gift bag that I was holding.

"I've got it," I said. We walked back up to the hotel room together in silence. I knew that Chad was thinking about Troy's unexpected appearance, just like I was. But I was also thinking about something else…

That darn napkin with his hotel room number and his phone number.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter, I actually do. It gives you more insight into the characters. So what's Troy's excuse? Why does he want to hang out with Gabriella so badly?** **Hmmm... :p Thanks so much for the reviews and suggestions. I have taken some of them into consideration! They are barely in July now, they still have two months to go... A lot can happen in two months:D So bear with me! I hope you guys like this story so far. This story really started last chapter when Troy came in. Troy is going to cause quite some drama for the gang. So if you have any suggestions about this story, review or PM me! Or even if you want to tell me your thoughts about this chapter or story, or even just to review for the heck of it, please do so! I do have ideas for this story, but sometimes I have no idea how to build up to it so it's nice to see you guys leave suggestions. They do help actually. **

**I will try to have the next chapter out before Saturday. I will be going on vacation this Saturday for a week! So I'll try my best to update before then, but if not, I'll update in two weeks! **

**Thanks again. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys…

So I haven't updated in a looong time…

And I'M SO SORRY!

I'm half-way through the next chapter… it should be out soon… I'll try getting it out this weekend. I stared school and I am taking tennis AND dance AND add homework into that and I'm just, well, lazy at the end of the day.

Also, I've started a new story. I'm almost done. The chapters are actually long, so I'm proud of the way it's coming along. I'm gonna wait until I'm done with the entire story until I post it. It'll be around ten-fifteen chapters, though… It's a song-fic.

Anyway… I felt that I had to post this Authors Note because I hate it when people never post for a long time, and we never heard from them until five months later. Again, I'm really sorry.


End file.
